Nightmare
by Shiroi no Tsuki
Summary: Hinata tidak pernah membayangkan akan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat penting baginya. Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya ia menjalani hari-harinya tanpa sang kekasih? Warning inside
1. Chapter 1

**A FANFICTION**

**BY: SHIROI NO TSUKI**

**TITTLE: NIGHMARE**

**DICLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

** GENRE: ROMANCE/DRAMA**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO'S, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!, DLL**

**PAIRING: ITAHINA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~NIGHMARE~**_

_**~CHAPTER 1~**_

Malam makin larut, tak ada seorangpun yang menginjakkan kaki mereka dalam gelap malam ini. Sudah pasti orang-orang akan memilih untuk meringkuk dalam selimut tebal mereka yang hangat, mana ada yang mau keluar dimalam yang dingin berlatarkan hujan salju ini. Tanpa kecuali seorang gadis berambut panjang dan berponi rata bak sseorang penghuni malam, ia dengan terseok menelusuri jalan beraspal yang dingin menerpa alas kakinya hingga merasuk kedalam telapak kakinya yang halus. Matanya memerah menyiratkan bahwa sang gadis telah menahan perasaan yang mengguruh di hatinya. Ingin ia menumpahkan segala perasaan yang telah menyiksa batinnya terebut.

**BRUKKK!**

Gadis itu-Hinata-tak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubunya yang gemetar hingga terduduk diatas aspal yang berselimutkan salju. Tak sanggup lagi, kini tumpah sudah perasaan yang sangat ingin ia pendam , air mengalir di atas pipinya yang lembut-air mata-cairan itulah yang sekarang telah mengalir dipipinya.

Hinata berharap bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang telah dialaminya untuk waktu sekarang dan di suatu ketika ada seseorang yang membangunkannya dari mimpi ini, tapi itu tidak mungkin Karena yang dialaminya saat ini bukanlah mimpi melainkan suatu fakta yang tak bisa indahkan.

**~FLASHBACK~**

Hinata berjalan dengan semangat menelusuri koridor yang sepi, dengan pasti langkah kakinya menuntunnya untuk menuju kelas musik yang biasa ia kunjungi diwaktu jam itirahat seperti sekarang bersama seseorang yang selama ini menjadi pujaan hatinya-Sasuke-.

"Hinataaa…!" teriak seseorang dari belakang punggungnya

"N Naruto-kun? Ada a apa?" ucap Hinata sambil mengerutkan alisnaya.

Naruto dengan tergagap menghampiri Hinata "hoshhh.. Hi Hina Hinata.." ucap Naruto tergagap karena ia baru saja berlari mencari gadis yang sekarang ingin ditemuinya ini.

Hinata menatap Naruto bingung dengan mengerutkan alisnya tanda bahwa Naruto harus melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat terpotong tadi.

"Sa-Sasuke!..." ucapan Naruto terpotong sesaat ketika dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Hinata, sesuatu yang mungkin nantinya akan membuat Hinata terkejut dan tidak bias menerima kenyataan yang sekarang telah terjadi.

Hal tersebut malah membuat Hinata semakin penasaran dengan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Naruto,"A ada apa Naruto-kun? Jangan membuatku penasaran." Ucap Hinata mendesak Naruto untuk cepat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam" Sasuke…" tangannya terkepal erat untuk meredam emosinya yang sejak tadi ia tahan."Dia mengalami kecelakaan" Naruto makin menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

**DEG!**

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto-Kecelakaan- kata-kata itu terus terngiang diitelinganya meresapi huruf demi huruf yang merangkai kata tersebut. Ia masih tidak percaya. Hnata masih tiidak percaya bahwa yang didengarnya adalah benar, untuk itu ia bertanya sekali kali lagi untuk memastikan ucapan Naruto tersebut.

"A-apa?"

"Sasuke kecelakaan, Hinata.." sekali lagi Naruto mengucapkannya dengan lirih dihadapan Hinata yang kini mulai tidak percaya pada Naruto.

"Itu tidak mungkin Naruto, dia sekarang berada diruang musik menungguku"sanggah Hinata

"Tidak Hinata dia sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit, kau tau!"ucap Naruto setengah berteriak "Di-dia koma setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi." lanjutnya.

"Ti-tidakk..," Hinata mulai terisak "Mana mungkin dia berada di sekolah.."

"Dia pergi meninggalkan pelajaran karena ingin membeikanmu hadiah untuk hari jadi kalian, dan dia mengalami kecelakaan ketika Sasuke menyebrangi perempatan jala…"

"HENTIKAAAN!" teriak Hinata tidak ingin mendengar ucapan naruto, ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak mendengar kelanjutan ucapan dari Naruto.

Naruto terdiam dan mulai berinisiatif meraih tangan Hinata untuk membawanya kerumah sakit tempat dimana Sasuke sekarang telah koma, Hinata mengikuti langkah Naruto yang membawanya pada kenyataan yang tidak bisa ia terima, iapun mengikuti langkah Naruto untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang dikatakannya hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

.

.

.

.

Rumah sakit Konaha adalah tempat dimana Hinata dan Naruto berpijak saat ini, keduanya menelusuri lorong yang di dominasi bau khas rumah sakit yang menyengat. Tangan Naruto masih erat menggenggam tangan Hinata untuk membawanya ke ruang dimana Sasuke berada sekarang, jantung Hinata semakin bedetak keras ketika Naruto menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah ruangan yang bernuansa serba putih tersebut-ruangan Sasuke berada-.

Dengan perlahan Naruto memengang kenop pintu menariknya perlahan membuka ruangan tersebut, Hinata dengan gugup bersembunyi dibalik punggung Naruto menyembuunyikan dirinya dari sesesorang yang kini terbaring diatas kasur pasien.

Perlahan Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya membiarkan Hinata melihat seseorang tersebut-Sasuke-yang kini terbaring dengan diamnya.

Hinata mendekat, langkah demi langkah ia lewati dengan diam hanya suara detik jarum jam yang mengisi ruangan khas rumah sakit tersebut.

Detik berikutnya ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung didepan ranjang pasien. Mengamati pemilik wajah yang sedang terbaring tersebut-Sasuke-. Perlahan tangan pucatnya menyentuh wajah yang kini sedang tidak sadarkan diri itu, " Sa Sasuke…" Gumamnya perlahan menyentuh wajah sang kekasih. Ibujarinya perlahan menelusuri lekuk wajah Sasuke yang kini lebih pucat dari biasanya, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum penuh arti kepada orang yang sekarang berbaring di atas ranjang pasien itu.

**TES…**

Tanpa suara isak tangis, air mata perlahan menjatuh dari pelupuk mata Hinata. Mengenai pipi sang kekasih, perlahan alis Sasuke mengernyit menanadakan kesadaran yang saaat ini tanpa Hinata sadari. Perrlahan tangan itu bergerak menyentuh tangan sang gadis yang kini telah bertengger di pipi sang pemilik.

Sontak mata Hinata membelalak kaget tangannya disentuh oleh seseorang yang kini sedang ditangisinya. "H-Hinata…" dengan gemetar Sasuke menyebut nama kekasih.

Dengan cepat Hinata membalas menggenggam kembali tangan Sasuke, ditundukkan kepalanya agar Sasuke dapat melihat wajahnya. Tidak, tapi ia tidak ingin Sasukenya melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sontak ia memalingkan wajahnya dan dengan cepat menghapus jejak air matanya yang terlihat jelas dpipi mulusya.

Dengan inisiatif Naruto berusaha membangkitkan keheningan ini menjadi suasana yang lebih cerah."Kau sudah sadar? Biar aku panggilkan dokter," ucapnya cepat kemudian berbalik menuju pintu ruangan tersebut untuk keluar memanggil dokter yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Cepatlah Naruto!" suruh Hinata kepada Naruto.

Tanpa Hinata sadari keduanya –Sasuke dan Naruto- memberikan senyuman penuh arti kepada hinata.

Perlahan Sasuke mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang gemetar untuk menyentuh pipi Hinata yang sembab akibat tangisan yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke , Hinata kini menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh pipinya. "Kenapa? Apa yang kau lakukan hingga seperti ini Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil mengusap lembut tangan sasuke yang bertengger dipipinya tersebut.

"A-aku.. uhukk…" Sasuke tidak dapat meneruskan kalimatnya karena batuk yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Ja-jangan diteruskan!" Hinata khawatir jika Sasuke berbicara lebih dari ini dia akan kembali tidak sadarkan diri "Tidak apa-apa, jangan bicara lagi!" lanjutnya sambil terisak.

Hening

Hanya suara nafas Sasuke yang memburu yang mendominasi ruangan tersebut."Hina…"

"Janga…"

"Dengarkan Aku Hinata!" Sasuke sedikit membentak kepada Hinata agar mau mendengarkan perkataannya .

Diam, Hinata hanya diam untuk menyimak perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"D-dengarkan baik-ba baik Hi Hintata" ucap Sasuke kembali tergagap masih dengan nafas yang memburu.

Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya kepada sang kekeasih yang ingin dia mnyimak perkataanya, "Y-ya Sasuke-kun" Hinata berucap sambil menahan tangis yang kini hampir tidak bias ia tahan lagi, tapi Hinata tidak akan mau menunjukkan air matanya kepada Sasuke. Munkin Sasuke akan marah apabila ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya, Sasuke pasti akan menggangapnya gadis cengeng seperti ia beberapa tahun silam sebelum Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Tapi…

Ada sedikit perasaan takut sekarang ini yang menyerangnya, perasaan kehilangan-kehilangan seseorang yang berharga baginya- ia takut persaan itu menjadi nyata, Hinata-ia akan kehilangan Sasuke-

Untuk Selamanya..

Cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir perasaan buruk tersebut 'Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi' batinnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri bahwa firasatnya barusan hanyalah rasa ketakutan yang berlebihan karena keadaan Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Aku ingin k-kau tau Hhh.. A-aku…" tidak sanggup lagi, Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan air matanya yang telah tumpah mengenai pakaian pasien yang di kenakan oleh Sasuke, kini tangan Sasuke membelai pucuk kepala Hinata yang lembut itu.

"In-ini adalah hadiah dariku Hinata Hhh.." Sasuke tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari ranjang pasien dan mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah maroon, didalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin berlapiskan white gold sederhana dengan ukiran yang indah mengelilinginya.

Hinata memebelalakkan matanya kaget akan reaksi tiba-tiba dari Sasuke, "Sa-Sasuke k-kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Hinata bingung dengan keadaan Sasuke yang sekarang ini.

Dengan keadaan Sasuke yang duduk diatas ranjang beserta senyuman yang tak luput dari pandangan Hinata dan tangan yang menyodorkan sebuah kotak cincin tersebut.

Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Sasuke menglami kecelakaan fatal yang membuatnnya hampir koma? Lalu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?, kenapa sekarang Sasuke bisa tersenyum? Dan yang membuat Hinata makin mengernyitkan alisnya tanda semakin bingung adalah sekarang Sasuke terlihat sehat walafiat tanpa adanya ekspresi kesakitan seperti sebelumnya yang ditunjukkan olehnya.

"Selamat hari jadi kita Hinata…" ucap Sasuke lembut seraya mengelus pipi milik Hinata yang sampai sekarang masih bengong ditempat, Sasuke mengernyitkan alis "Hinata?"panggilnya sekali lagi Hinata tidak merespon panggilannya.

Saat tidak mendapat respon dari Hinata, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kembali perkataanya "kau jangan ber…."

**DUAKKK!**

Satu pukulan mentah didapatkan oleh Sasuke tepat mengenai hidungnya yang mancung itu, pelakunya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang terkasih—Hinata—tangan mulusnya benar-benar telak mengenai hidung Sasuke hingga menyebabkan keluarnya cairan berwarna merah dari lubang hidung Sasuke. Hal tersebut memebuat Sasuke meringis kecil karena perbuatan Hinata tadi, "apa yang k…."

**BRUKK**

Lagi-lagi ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena perbuatan gadis yang dikasihinya ini, kini Hinata memeluk sasuke dengan erat. Tidak peduli dengan bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat ini, Saauke membalas pelukan Hinata dengan erat. Sasuke merasakan lengannya sedikit basah dan tubuh Hinata yang sedikit bergetar.

"hiks.. Sa-Sasuke~" bisiknya perlahan Hinata melepas pelukannya dari Sasuke. "kau hiks.. bohong hiks.."lanjutnya sembari memukul lemah bahu Sasuke yang tadinya menjadi sandaran Hinata untuk menangis.

Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Hinata "maafkan aku Hinata, aku tidak tau kalau kau sekhawatir itu padaku" ujarnya pelan untuk menenangkan gadis tersebut.

Hinata menengadah menatap wajah sasuke, dia melihat penyesalan dimata itu—mata milik Sasuke yang kini memancarkan penyesalan yang dalam—lalu Hinata kembali menundukkan wajahnya " kalau hal itu tejadi sungguhan bagaiman? Kenapa kau melakukan ini Sasuke?" ucap Hinata sedikit berteriak sembari memegang lengan kemeja sasuke dengan erat, sungguh ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau hal itu terjadi, bagaimana bisa Sasuke memebohonginya seperti ini, bagaimana bisa Sasuke berpura-pura kecelakaan dan koma hanya untuk memeberi kesan kepaada Hinata yang sudah terlalau mengkhawatirkannya.

Yah Sasuke hanya bermaksud memeberi kejutan pada Hinata untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka yang sudah setahun mereka lalui bersama. Tapi nyatanya Hinata malah marah kepadanya karena kejutannya ini. "maafkan aku Hinata, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" sesal Sasuke pada Hinata yang kini masih menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan perlahan hinata mulai mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan terlihatlah genangan air dipipinya—air mata—itu tidak berhenti mengalir sedari tadi.

Diam

Hinata tidak membalas ucapan Sasuke terhadapnya, ia tidak tau harus berkata apa pada Sasuke. Perlahan ia meremas rok pendeknya untuk meredakan rasa khawatirnya pada Sasauke, namun perasaan tidak enak itu malah semakin menggerogoti hatinya yang semakin memebuatnya sakit, Hinata semakin dirundung perasaan yang memebuatnya tidak nyaman ini.

Tanpa Hinata sadari sejak tadi Sasuke memperhatikan tingkah laku Hinata yang tidak biasanya ini, "Hinata kau mendengarku?" panggilanya khawatir karena Hinata hanya diam tanpa membalas perkataannya.

Sedikit terlonjak Hinata kembali dari alam sadarnya menemukan Sasuke dengan wajah khawatirnya padanya.

"janagn…"

"hn?"

"jangan lakukan lagi hal seperti ini!" lirih Hinata

Sasuke mendorong kepala Hinata dengan lembut kedadanya yang bidang, memeluknya perlahan ia memejamkan matanya, meresapi setiap aroma yang Hinata miliki. Saat seperti ini memang yang paling Sasuke sukai, ia berjanji tidak akan pernah membiarkan sendiri—ia Sasuke sudah membuat tekad untuk menjaga dan melindungi Hinata sampai akhir hidupnya ia tidak akan membiarkan Hinatanya lepas dari pelukannya—

"aku berjanji" ucapnya singkat, tanpa Hinata sadari Sasuke telah memkaikann cincin yang tadi disodorkannya kepada Hinata.

Hinata melepas pelukan Saauke dan tersenyum lembut sembari menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat, dengan gemas Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Hinata. Inilah yang Sasuke sukai dari Hinata, ia akan selalau memaafkan kesalahan orang lain dengan senyum lembutnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian dirumah sakit mereka—Hinata, Sasuke, dan Naruto—segera pulang menuju sekolah mereka karena peajaran di sekolah masih berlanjut hingga sekarang, Naruto sengaja izin kepada guru yang mengajar untuk memeberikan izin mereka dan dia untuk keluar dari jam pelajaran, Naruto memang mudah untuk keluar-masuk sekolah sesuka hatinya karena kepala sekolah disekolahnya adalah neneknya yang masih terlihtat lebih muda dari umur yang seharusnya,Tsunade—nama nenek Naruto-yang selalau memanjakan Naruto—karena itulah para guru dengan terpaksa harus mengikuti semua keiginana naruto-.

Tak berapa lama nada dering ponsel Naruto berbunyi menadakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk, buru-buru Naruto merogoh celana seragam sekolahnya meraih ponsel yang terdapat didalamnya. Ia melihat layr ponsel tersebut tertera nama seseorang yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya –Sakura—dengan pandangan mata Naruto meminta izin kepada Hinata dan Sasuke untuk mengangkat telpon tersebut. Dengan anggukan dari keduanya Naruto mulai berjalan menjauh dari mereka untuk mengangkat telponnya.

"sepertinya Naruto akan lama" ucap Sasuke santai

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebentar kemudian matanya tertuju pada suatu objek yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata, lalu tersenyyum lembut. Ia tahu Hinata sangat menyukai permen kapas karena itulah jika Hinata melihat toko permen matanya langsung tertuju pada toko tersebut tanpa mengalih pandangannya lagi, "kau mau?" tanya Sasuke

Hinata menolehkan pandangannya dari toko tersebut kewajah Sasuke, "ya.." ucapnya setengah berbisik, rona merah muncul dipipi mulusnya, ia malu kepada Sasuke yang mengetahui hal tersebut.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menyebrangi jalan tempat toko tersebut kemudian memasuki toko tersebut untuk membelikan Hinata permen kapaas yang disukainya'

Tak berapa lama Hinata melihat Sasuke keluar dari toko tersebut dengan menenteng sebuah kantong plastik yang berukuran sedang, disana terlihat kalau permen kapas yang diinginkannaya berda dalam kantong tersebut. Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat Sasuke yang membawakan permen kapas yang disukainya.

Kini Sasuke melihat lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki masih berwarna biru menandakan bahwa para pejalan kaki yang ingin meyeberang masih bisa untuk menyeberang, dengan santai Sasuke menyebrangi zebra croos yeng terdapat dijalan tersebut tanpa melihat lampu pejalan kaki tersebut berganti warna menjadi merah menandakan bahwa pejalan kaki harus menunggu lampu itu kembali berwarna hijau. Tanpa Sasuke sadari sebuah truk melaju kencang dari arah perempatan jalan yang kini sedang disebranginaya.

"Sa-SASUKE!" jerit Hinata ketika melihat truk itu melaju kearah sasuke yang kini telah berada di tengah jalan perempatan itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata yang memanggilnya dengan keras dan…

**BRUKKK**

Hinata membelalakkan matanya melihat tubuh Sasuke yang kini terpental jauh tertabrak truk tersebut dari penyebranagn itu, tanpa dirasanya air mata kembali mengalir dari pipinya.

Sasukepun tak menyadari apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya—kejadian yang begitu saja dialaminya—ia hanya merasakan tubuhnya seakan melayang terbawa angin dan terhempas pada aspal. Menghancur remukkan tulang yang berada ditubuhnya.

Hingga ia sadar…

Ia—Sasuke—telah tertabrak mobil truk yang telah melaju kencang dihadapannya, dapat ia rasakan seluruh tubunya mati rasa.

Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa Sasuke meraih ponselnaya yang juga terpental diatas aspal, perlahan jarinya yang mengalirkan cairan merah—darah—mengetikkan sesuatu pesan kepada orang yang saat ini dipercayainya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar jari-jari Sasuke mengirim pesan kepada seseorang tersebut untuk terakhir kalinya.

_Tolong jaga hinataku!_

_Aku percayakan dia untukmu.._

_Ini permintaan terakhirku.._

Itulah pesan yang dikirimkan Sasuke kepada orang tersebut. untuk peretama dan terakhir kalinya ia meminta bantuan kepada orang yang telah dikiriminya pesan.

Kini pandangan Sasuke mulai mengabur seiring nafasnya yang sudah tak beraturan, ia dengan pandangan buram melihat siluet gadis yang dicintainaya medekat kearahnya berlari dengan derai air mata membasahi pipinya "Hinata…" gumamnya menyebut nama sang kekasih.

Ia juga melihat siluet tubuh Naruto yang mendekat kepadanya beserta orang-orang yang sedang menggerumbunginya saat ini.

Sesaat ia memejamkan matanya merasakan bahwa inikah terakhir kalinya ia melihat orang-orang yang dicintainya—sahabat dan kekasihnya—kemudian ia kambali membuka matanya merasakan tubuhnya sedikit terangkat karena Hinata telah memeluknya erat, Sasuke terbatuk menyemburkan cairan merah pada seragam sekolah yang Hinata kenakan saat ini.

Pelahan tangan kanannya yang berdarah merangkum pipi kiri Hinata, merasakan kelembutan pipi itu sekali lagi untuk terakhir kali. Karena ia tahu bahwa inilah akhir hidupnya, kemudian Sasuke teringat bahwa dia berjanji akan menjaga Hinata sepanjang hidupnya. Inikah akhir dari janji tersebut? secepat inikah? Apakah tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuknya agar bisa bersama orang-orang yang dikasihinya?

Naruto dengan segera memanggil ambulans untuk memebawa Sasuke kerumah sakit terdekat, kemudian perhatiannya kembali teralih pada sosok manusia yang terbaring lemah bersimbah darah dihadapanya—Sasuke—sungguh ia tidak sanggup melihat keadaan Sasuke saat ini, kedua kakinya tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnaya hingga Naruto jatuh terduduk di samping Hinata yang sekarang telah memeluk erat tubuh rapuh Sasuke.

Dengan perlahan Hinata melepas pelukannya pada Sasuke, air matanya tak berhenti mengalir hingga mengenai tangan kanan Sasuke yang memegang pipinya. Hinata tadak sanggup melihat keadaan Sasuke yang seperti ini, "bertahanlah Sasuke-kun hiks.." bisiknya lirih.

Sasuke hanya menunjukkan senyum lemahnya kepada Hinata, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi bertahan. Nafasnya memburu untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang hampir tak berfungsi lagi. "Hi-nata, jangan menangis!" pintanya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat kemudian tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke walaupun air matanya masih menggenangi pipinya, ia takut munkinkah firasatnya akan kehilangan Sasuke benar? Apakah ini terakhir kalinya ia melihat Sasuke? Lagi ia tidak bisa menahan tangisannya "ja hiks.. jangan per-gi Sasuke-kun" isak Hinata, ia tidak peduli pada apapun lagi. Yang ia inginkan adalah keberadaan Sasuke disisinya, bahkan jika kami-sama ingin mengambil nyawanya pun ia akan rela asal ia bia hidup berdampingan dengan Sasuke.

"h-hontou hh.. ni s-suki dattanda, Hinata hhh…" bersamaan bunyi ambulans yang datang, kalimat itulah terakhir yang dapat Sasuke ucapkan pada Hinata sebelum ia menutup matanya untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan dunia ini dan berpindah kepelukan Kami-sama.

Bersamaan itu pula jeritan Hinata terdengar dan tangisan Naruto yang memanggil namanya, itu adalah Suara kekasih dan sahabatnya yang dapat ia dengar terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda yang telah sibuk mengetikkan jari-jarinya diatas keyboard computer milikknya telah terusik oleh suara dering sms telpon genggam miliknya yang berada tidak jauh dari jangkauannya saat ini. "ck.." ia berdecak kesal karena suara pesan dari handphone tersebut yang telah mengganggu konsetrasinya mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Dengan enggan ia membuka sms tersebut dan membacanya, alisnya sedikit terangkat melihat nama pemilik sms tersebut—Sasuke—tidak biasanya ia mengsms pemuda tersebut, biasanya jika ada hal yang penting Sasuke akan selalu menefonnya.

Matanya satu-persatu melihat huruf-huruf yang tertera pada layar handphonenya.

_Tolong jaga hinataku!_

_Aku percayakan dia untukmu.._

_Ini permintaan terakhirku.._

Alisnya tambah mengerut ketika memebaca sms tersebut, apa maksudnya? Hinata? Pemuda itu berpikir Hinata adalah gadis yang disukainya telah lama. Tapi ia enggan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis tersebut karena Hinata yang tidak mengenalnya dan lagipula Sasuke telah menyukai gadis yang sama, karena itulah ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendekati Hinata dan merelakan Sasuke unuk bersama gadis itu. Tapi, kenapa sekarang Sasuke memintanya menjaga Hinata dan memepercayainya untuk menjaganya?

Lamunan pemuda tersebut terhenyak saat telponnya kembali berdering kali ini bukan nada sms seperti tadi melainkan nada telpon, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Ia mengangkat telpon tersebut.

Terdengar suara seseorang yang telah dikenalainya sebagai suara Naruto, matanya memebelalak kaget ketika mendengar ucapan yang telah didengarnya, "baiklah aku akan segera kesana" ucapnaya cepat kemudian ia meraih mantel dan kunci mobil yang akan dikendarainya menuju rumah sakit tempat dimana Sasuke sekarang ini berada.

**~FLASHBACK END~**

Air mata Hinata terus mengalir seiring ia mengingat kejadian dimana kekeasihnya mengalami kecelakaan yang tidak dapat di duganya, Hinata menggengam erat kain dressnya yang berada didadanya. Hatinya begitu sakit ketika mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Seiring berjalannya waktu Hinata merasakan pening dikepalanya yang memebuatnya mencengkram kepalanya kuat, matanya kian mengabur seiring dengan deraSsnya air mata Hinata dan rasa pusing yang dialaminaya. Tidak mampu lagi Hinata akhirnya diatas aspal yang ditumpuki oleh salju.

Dengan kesadaran yang masih tersisa sedikit, Hinata merasakan adanya seseorang yang mengangkat tubuhnya kedalam gendongannya. Ia tidak tau jelas siapa orang itu, matanya asedikit terbuka untuk melihat siapa orang yang menggendongnya, "Sa-Sasuke.." lirihnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

Mungkinkah ia telah berada dialam sana dan bertemu Sasuke kembali?

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnyaaa~ selesai juga gomen buat Sasuke lovers disini Sasukenya saya buat dia mati-.-

Tanpa banyak kata silahkan unuk meriview!

Jadi, lanjut or delete?

Shiroi No Tsuki


	2. Chapter 2 nightmare

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang sempat menghilang, pertama kali yang dapat dilihatnya adalah sebuah langit-langit kamar yang bernuansa putih kemudian kepalanya menoleh kekanan dimana terlihat punggung seseorang yang asing baginya. Hinata berusaha bangun dari ranjang yang ia tiduri barusan, namun belum ia sempat mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing kembali, ia melihat tangan kanannya yang terdapat jarum infuse menusuk pergelangan tangannya.

Seseorang yang memunggungi hinata tersebut terhenyak dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar suara derit ranjang menandakan pergerakan Hinata yang berada diatas ranjang miliknya. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Hinata, Hinata yang melihat pemuda itu berjalan kearahnya hanya terdiam 'Sasuke' batinnya.

Tidak, itu bukan Sasuke. Tapi kenapa wajahnya hampir mirip dengan kekasihnya? Apa ia sedang bermimpi lagi? Hinata mencoba mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi. Mencoba memastikan penglihatannya yang mungkin salah lihat karena akhir-akhir ini dia memang selalu terbayang sosok Sasuke dimanapun ia selalu berada.

"sudah sadar?" Tanya pemuda itu padanya

Hinata hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu, sekarang ia memang yakin kalau pemuda didepannya ini memang mirip Sasuke, tapi kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Tidak cukupkah Kami-sama menyikasanya dengan mengambil Sasukenya lalu kemudian sekarang ia ditemukan oleh seorang pemuda yang tidak ia kenali—pemida itu—mirip dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja warna rambutnya dan gaya rambutnya yang berbeda, pemuda ini memiliki rambut yang cukup panjang dan dikuncir ekor kuda dibelakang punggungnya.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Itachi—nama pemuda itu—hanya menghela nafas sejenak dan meraih telfon yang berada disisi ranjang untuk memanggil seorang maid kekamarnya, "aku panggilkan maid untuk memebantumu memebersihkan tubuhmu,"ucapnya datar.

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa bisa berkata apapun, karena sungguh ia samasekali belum mengenal pemuda ini. Bagaimana ia bisa membalas perkataan pemuda tersebut.

Hinata yakin jika ia membalas perkataan dari pemuda ini, ia malah akan bicara tergagap dan merasa terintidimasi olehnya, karena tatapan pemuda tersebut sangat tajam padanya. Ia takut kalau ia salah bicara sedikit aja orang ini akan memakannya hidup-hidup.

Hinata merinding memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

Perhatiannya teralih pada pintu kamar yang menandakan masuknya seorang maid yang dipanggil Itachi.

"Itachi-sama, anda memanggila saya?"

Sekarang Hinata tahu kalau pemuda itu bernama Itachi, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama tersebut,'tapi dimana?' pikirnya.

Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya sekali kemudian mempersilahkan maid yang bernama Shizune itu untuk mengurus Hinata.

Tanpa sepatah katapun ia berlalau meninggalkan Hinata dan maid itu keluar kamarnya.

"nona Hinata, mari saya bantu anda bangun.." maid itu membantu Hinata bangun

"a-arigatou" Hinata tergagap karena tidak pernah dipanggil nona sebelumnya, "e e-eto…" lanjutnya ingin menyebut maid tersebut tapi diurungkannya karena ia tidak tau harus memanggil maid itu dengan apa.

Shizune yang mengerti maksud dari Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut pada nonanya yang yang satu ini seraya berkata, "panggil saya Shizune nona"

"ehm… Shizune-san" ucapnya lembut.

.

.

.** A FANFICTION**

**BY: SHIROI NO TSUKI**

**TITTLE: NIGHTMARE**

**DICLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

** GENRE: ROMANCE/DRAMA**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO'S, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!, DLL**

**PAIRING: ITAHINA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~NIGHMARE~**_

_**~CHAPTER 2~**_

.

.

.

Itachi menyenderkan kepalanya didepan pintu kamarnya yang baru saja ia tutup, sejenak ia memejamkan matanya merasakan perasaan yang sungguh tidak asing lagi dihatinya. Lagi, tiba-tiba perasaan ini muncul setelah begitu lama ia melupakannya, Hinata gadis itulah yang menyebabakan perasaannya yang dulu pernah ia kubur untuk adiknya Sasuke kini telah muncul kepermukaan hanya karena melihat gadis itu kembali berada pada pandangan matanya.

Itachi membuka matanya, ia terus berfikir bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padanya? Belum lagi Sasuke mempercayakan Hinata kepadanya, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Hinata memang tidak pernah mengenalnya sebelum-sebelumnya. Hanya dia yang mengenali Hinata dan terus memeperhatikannya dari jarak yang cukup jauh—tapi itu sudah lama, sebelum ia mengetahui kalau adiknya juga menyukai gadis yana sama denganya—tidak mungkin Hinata akan berpaling padanya setelah kehilangan Sasuke.

Sudah pasti Hinata akan tetap sendiri tanpa orang yang dikasihi disampingnaya, rasanya mustahil Itachi akan mendapatkan hati Hinata dengan mudah setelah kejadian yang dialaminya.

Kenapa? Seharusnaya ia merasa senang bahwa tidak ada lagi yang menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan Hinata, seharusnya Itachi beryukur kematian Sasuke membawanya pada Hinata. Harusnya ia bangga bahwa Sasuke telah meyerahkan tanggungjawabnya padanya.

Tidak, Itachi tadak bisa sejahat itu pada ornag-orang yang disayanginya—Hinata dan Sasuke—ia tidak bisa merasa senang akan kematian Sasuke karena Sasuke adalah adiknya—adik yang paling disayanginya—bagaimana itachi bisa bersyukur akan kematian adiknya tersebut.

Dan ia pun tidak pantas untuk merasa senang karena tidak ada lagi penghalang untuknya, untuk mendapatkan Hinata.

Itachi tidak sejahat itu..

Mengenyahkan pikiran yang ada, iapun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari pintu dibelakangnya menuju taman yang berada dibelakang halaman mansion Uchiha.

'melihat pemandangan taman mungkin sedkit bisa meneangkan pikiran' batinnya dalam diam Itachi mulai melangkan kakinya dengan pasti menelusuri mansion tersebut menuju taman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata dengan ragu mulai megangkat pembicaraan pada Shizune yang kini telah sibuk membereskan pakaian Hinata, "a a-ano.. Shizune-san, i-ini dimana?" tanyanya, jujur Hinata masih bingung dengan keberadaanya sekarang. Ia tidak pernah melihat orang yang bernama Itachi sebelumnya dan ia juga tidak pernah mengenal tempat ini sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sejenak Shizune menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "ini adalah kediaman Uchiha. Nona, tempat almarhum tuan muda Sasuke dan tuan Itachi tinggal.."

"Sa-Sasuke?" Hinata kaget bukan main dengan ucapan Shizune barusan

Shizune hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke t-tinggal disini? Bu-bukankah dia tinggal di apartemen?" tanyanya lagi

"apa yang anda maksud apartemen milik Itachi-sama? Sasuke-sama memang sering menginap disana apabila Itachi-sama tidak berada dimansion ini nona…"

"siapa?" tanya Hinata bermaksud menayakan orang yang disebut Shizune itachi.

Shizune tersenyum menangggapi pertanyaan beruntun Hinata, "Itachi-sama adalah kakak tuan muda Sasuke-sama." Jawabnya

Hinata terperangah, bagaimana ia bisa tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sebenarnaya mempunyai kakak, dan iapun tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke adalah anak dari keluarga terpandang melihat betapa megahnya kamar yang ia tempati saat ini—ini hanya kamar saja, lalu bagaimana dengan ruangan lainnya—Sasuke memang tidak pernah menceritakan tentang keluarganya disaat mereka masih bersama dulu, yang Hinata tahu Sasuke adalah pemuda dingin yang sederhana dan tinggal diapartemen yang sederhana pula.

Jujur, Hinata sedikit kecewa kepada Sasuke karena Sasuke tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padanya. Hinata menjadi merasa menjadi gadis yang tidak berguna mengetahui kebenaran tentang ini setelah Sasuke telah tiada.

Mungkin jika Sasuke masih berada disisinya Hinata akan marah dan kembali memukul hidung Sasuke yang tanpa dosa tersebut, tapi hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Ia teringat dimana ia memukul wajah Sasuke yang innocent itu untuk terakhir kalinaya, tanpa ia sadari air mata kembali menetes membashi pipinya.

Shizune yang melihat hal tersebut segera mendekati Hinata, "nona, maaf saya mungkin telah mengungkit hal tentang Sasuke-sama"

"iie, t-tidak apa-apa Shizune-san." Hinata tersenyum pada Shizune, senyum palsu yang ia paksakan menghiasi wajahnya yang sendu.

Senyum tulus yang dulu ia punya, mungkin tidak akan ia tunjukkan lagi setelah semua yang terjadi. Hinata mungkin bisa menipu orang lain dengan senyuman palsu itu, tapi tidak untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak akan pernah bisa memebohongi dirinya sendiri dengan senyuman itu, walaupun wajahnya tersenyum mungkin sekarang hatinya menjerit kesakitan dan meronta untuk bisa menunjukkan betapa sakit yang ia alami sekarang.

Semenderitanya kah ia? Hinatapun tidak tau bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, Hinatapun ditanggung beban rasa bersalah kepada kakak Sasuke. Karena jika bukan karena ia yang menginginkan permen kapas, Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengalami kecelakaan tesebut.

Tiba-tiba hatinya muncul rasa bersalah yang besar, rasa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Karena dirinyalah Sasuke kecelakaan

Karena dirinyalah Sasuke kecelakaan

Karena dirinyalah Sasuke kecelakaan

Rasa pusing kembali menyerang kepalanya, kedua tangnya dengan cepat menjambak rambutnya sendiri untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Hinata merintih kesakitan, bahkan ia tidak tau apa yang sekarang terjadi pada dirinya. Kenapa kepalanya menjadi sesakit ini?

Shizune yang melihat hal tersebut kembali menenagkan Hinata, ia sangat panik ketika Hinata malah meronta saat tubunya disentuh olehnya.

Shizune pun mengambil inisiatif untuk memanggil tuannya—Itachi-, dengan cepat ia memanggil maid yang berada diluar kamar yang kebetulan melewati kamar Itachi untuk menyuruhnya memenggil Itachi. kemudian ia meraih gagang telpon keluarga Uchiha dan memencet nomor yang sudah sangat ia hapal untuk memanggil dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dokter yang tadi di panggil oleh Shizune telah menyelesaiakn pemeriksaannya terhadap Hinata. Kini dokter yang bernametag Kabuto itu menghampiriri Itachi yang duduk menunggu di balkon kamarnya menunggu pemeriksaan selesai.

"Itachi-san," panggil Dokter Kabuto

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat orang yang sedang memanggilnya, kemudian dokter itu tersenyum ramah kepada Itachi dan melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun Kabuto sudah menegerti apa yang sekarang dipikirkan Itachi—keadaan gadis itu—

"dia hanya mengalami sedikit trauma dengan kejadian yang telah menimpanya, munkin jika dia diajak berlibur untuk menghilangkan pikiran negative yang terus dialaminya saat ini, itu akan menghilangkan sedikit rasa trauma itu."jelas dokter itu

"anda menghawatirkannya bukan? Mungkin jika Itachi-san bisa menghilangkan perasaan Hinata-san terhadap Sasuke-san, itu adalah obat terbaik untuk Hinata-san saat ini."lanjutnya sembari tersenyum penuh arti kepada Itachi.

Itachi hanya diam tidak menanggapi ucapan dokter tersebut, ia hanya mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang sekarang telah menurunkan butiran salju.

Baginya, saran dokter tersebut sangat sulit untuknya. Ditambah lagi membuat Hinata melupakan Sasuke? Itu terasa sangat mustahil baginya.

Karena ia tahu Hinata tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Sasuke…

"sulit,"ucapnya singkat

Dokter itu hanya mengerutkan alisnya meminta pejelasan yang lebih jelas pada Itachi

Itachi menoleh pada sang dokter "bagaimana bisa—"suaranya tercekat oleh perkataannya yang hampir dikeluarkannya barusan. 'bagaimana bisa aku membuatnya melupakan Sasuke?'lanjutnya dalam hati

Mungkin...

Mungkin dokter Kabuto mengetahui maksud yang ingin disampaikan Itachi padanya

"cinta…"jawab dokter itu mantap

"dengan perasaan Itachi-san saat ini mungkin saja itu akan membuatnya melupakan traumanya tersebut."

"ah…tidak, bukan melupakan Sasuke-san. Tapi membuat hatinya berpindah pada Itachi-san,"koreksi dokter itu lagi memperbaiki kata-kata yang diucapkannya sebelumnya

Itachi hanya diam tidak menanggapi ucapan sang dokter, ia hanya terus menatap dokter itu dengan diamnya.

Kabuto yang terus ditatap merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang Itachi berikan padanya. Akhirnya dokter muda itu hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah "haaah baiklah, pemeriksaan saya sudah selesai, saya harus pamit pulang dulu. Selamat siang" salamnya kepada Itachi

"hn" hanya itulah kata yang dikeluarkannya. Tidak, tapi itu adalah hanya sebuah gumaman belaka

Dokter itu menutup pintu kamar Itachi tempat ia memeriksa Hinata, ia tersenyum kecil pada dirinya sendiri mengingat nasihat yang disampaikannya pada Itachi barusan. Mungkin ia bukan hanya dapat menjadi dokter untuk orang sakit. Tapi ia juga bisa menjadi dokter cinta buat Itachi.

Mengingat hal tersebut memebuatnya sedikit terkikik geli hingga mengakibatkan para maid yang berpapasan dengannya menatap penuh keheranan.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin dingin yang berhembus dari jendela yang tidak tertutup menimbulkan perasaan dingin terhadap penghuni kamar yang kini telah tersadar dari obat penenang yang diberikan oleh dokter yang telah memeriksanya beberapa saat lalu—Hinata—sedikit menggigil akibat perbuatan hembusan angin tersebut.

Perlahan matanya terbuka menampilkan mutiara khas pemilik mata keluarga Hyuuga, menggeliat setelah beberapa menit hanya terdiam dari tempat tidur sekedar untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku karena tidur berkepanjangan.

Hinata duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, kemudian mulai berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya yang telanjang menuju jendela yang membuat angin berhembus itu masuk.

Langit menampakkan warna merah berkabut menanadakan bahwa sekarang telah menjelang malam,

Tok tok tok…

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar kamar yang saat ini ditempati Hinata, segera ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu tersebut.

Seorang maid yang sudah dikenali Hinata yang bernama Shizune itu masuk setelah terdengar suara dari ketukan pintu tadi, "anda sudah bangun, nona?"ucapnya lembut

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali tanda ia menjawab pertanyaan dari pelayan itu.

"Itachi-sama telah mengunggu anda diruang makan untuk makan malam,"ucapnya sembari menuntun Hinata menuju ruang makan.

Hinata hanya mengikkuti langkah Shizune dengan diam, terlintas dipikrannya kalau ia belum pulang ke apartemen yang disewanya sejak kemarin sore.

Dengan tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti begitu mengingat hal tersebut, "a a-ano S-Shizune-san."panggilnya

Shizune menolehkan kepalanya pada Hinata "ada apa nona?"ucapnya lembut.

"a-aku harus p-pulang, maaf aku harus m-melihat keadaan a-apartemenku…"

"tapi anda harus menemui Itachi-sama dulu nona"

Diam

Hinata tidak dapat memebantah perkataan Shizune, dengan langkah yang berat Hinata kembali mengikuti Shizune yang memebawanya pada kakak Sasuke menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

.

Diruang makan Itachi sudah mati kebosanan menunggu seorang gadis yang disukainya—Hinata—ia mengetuk-ketukkan jarinyan diatas meja makan yang berbahan dasar kayu jati tersebut tanda ia tidak sabar menunggu gadis itu, Itachi berdecak kesal saat tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Hinata. Tatapan matanya terarah pada dinding yang terdapat sebuah jam dinding 'sepuluh menit'ucapnya dalam hati, Itachi telah menunggu Hinata selama sepuluh menit yang menurutnya itu adalah waktu yang cukcup lama, ia memang orang yang tidak suka menunggu lama. Lagipula salahkan orang tuanya sendiri kenapa membuat mansion yang begitu besar hingga membuat Hinata mesti berjalan lama untuk menuju ruang makan.

Tak berapa lama suara langkah kaki menggema menimbulkan khas suaranya yang berbunyi nyaring, Itachi yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu segera menolehkan kepala kearah sumber suara, wajahnya sedikit senang saat ia mengira suara langkah kaki itu adalah langkah kaki Shizune yang memebawa Hinata.

Tapi perkiraannya salah besar, karena yang datang bukanlah Hinata melainkan pelayan pribadinya, wajahnya sedikit merengut ketika mendapati hal tersebut.

"Itachi-sama, ada telpon untuk anda"ujar pelayan itu sembari menyodorkan telpon genggamnya kepada Itachi

Itachi langsung menyambar telpon tersebut dan mulai berbicara pada lawan bicaranya ditelpon.

Ketika Itachi masih berbicara lewat telpon, Hinata bersama Shizune datang tanpa disadari oleh Uchiha sulung. Shizune mempersilahkan Hinata duduk disebernag meja yang diduduki Itachi saat ini.

Sesaat aktifitas Itachi berhenti ketika melihat Hinata duduk diseberangnya, dengan cepat ia memutuskan obrolannya melalui telpon tersebut. ia menyerahkan telpon genggam itu pada pelayan pribadinya dan menyuruh semua pelayan—Shizune dan pelayan pribadinya—untuk keluar dari ruang makan.

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya ketika Itachi telah selesai dalam perbincangannya melalui telpon dan telah menyuruh para pelayannya untuk keluar dari ruang makan.

"g-gomen, aku harus pulang,"Hinata mulai berdiri dari tempat yang ia duduki

"tunggu!"cegah Itachi dengan suara datarnya

"ya?"sahut Hinata mulai menciut dihadapan Itachi

Itachi yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Hinata hanya mendesah pelan, "sebegitu takutkah kau padaku?"tanyanya. tidak, mungkin itu adalah suatu pernyataan

Hinata makin menundukkan kepalanya "g go-gomen…"

Senyum tipis terpatri dibibir tiptis Itachi, tipis—sangat tipis malah—sehingga siapapun orang itu tidak akan pernah menyadari bahwa ia sedang tersenyum,

"kau tidak akan kuperbolehkan pulang sebelum makan malam Hinata"

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langsung kearah mata iitachi, sejurus kemudian ia dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain mencari objek apapun selain orang diahdapannya ini. Ia sangat takut kepada Itachi—takut Itachi akan marah padanya karena ialah yang menyebabkan Sasuke kecelakaan—mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca menanadakan bahwa sebentar lagi mungkin ia akan menangis.

"a-aku tida—"

"kau harus makan"mata Itachi mengintimidasi, membuat Hinata tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya—ia untuk kesekian kalinya harini menangis—lagi—

Melihat hal tersebut Itachi merasa hatinya tercabik-cabik oleh benda tajam tak kasat mata. Karena ia Hinata menangis, karena Itachi Hinata merasa ketakutan. Apa karena ia begitu menakutkan bagi Hinata?

Itachi berinisiatif untuk mengambil sendok yang berada didepan Hinata dan mengambil makanan yang berada diatas piring, dan mulai menyendokkannya kepada Hinata.

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannaya kepada sendok yang berada dihadapannya—tepat didepan mulutnya—air matanya telah berhenti mengalir sejak Itachi menyodorkan sendok tersebut kepadanya.

Ia—Hinata—menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mau dengan ajakan Itachi, sekali lagi Itachi membujuknya , "makanlah! Sesendok saja…"

Kali ini mungkin dengan ucapan Itachi yang mulai melembut Hinata akhirnya sedikit membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari Itachi, sejenak ia menghentikannya. "b-biar a-aku saja y-yang—"

"baiklah"putus Itachi memeotong ucapan Hinata, "kau terlalau gagap"komentarnya.

Hinata sedikit mengembungkan pipinya tanda ia kesal atas ucapan Itachi barusan, lantas ia mengambil sendok yang masih bertengger di tangan Itachi kemudian memakan makanan yang terdapat di sendok, sedikit mengunyah makanana itu tanpa perasaan dan meletakkan sendok yang dipegangnya begitu saja diatas meja makan.

"s-sudah, sekarang a-aku boleh pulang kan?" tanyanya, Hinata mulai berdiri beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"tunggu…"lagi-lagi Itachi menghentikan langkahnya.

Hinata hanya diam atas panggilan dari kakak Sasuke tersebut, Hinata hanya menolehkan kepalanya sebebntar lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya—lagi—

"biar ku antar" ucapan itachi spontan memebuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya—lagi—dan mengernyitkan alis heran.

Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun ia hanya mengikuti langkah Uchiha sulung yang akan memebawanya entah kemana, mungkin kedepan rumah. Ya mungkuin saja, ia hanya mengantar Hinata sampai depan mansion maksudnya—bukan mengantar Hinata sampai apartemennya—mana mungkin orang searogan dia mau berbaik hati pada Hinata hinggan mengantarnya sampai apartemen Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Didepan pekarangan mansion Uchiha Hinata hanya duduk diam menunggu—entah menunggu apa—yang jelas ia disuruh menunggu oleh sang tuan rumah duduk yang manis diatas bangku yang telah disediakan diperkarangan tersebut dan menunggu. Iapun jadi bingung terhadap dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia mau menunggu orang itu? Untuk apa coba? Kenapa ia tidak langsung pulang? Padahal gerbang yang tinggi menjulang itu sudah ada di depan mata. Lantas kenapa ia masih tetap duduk manis bertengger dibangku ini?

Iapun tidak tau kenapa, lelah berpikiran yang demikian. Iapun mencoba menghela napas beberapa kali.

Tarik-keluarkan

Tarik-keluarkan

Tarik-keluarkan

**TIN TIIIIIIIIN**

Suara klakson mobil memebuyarkan konsentrasi kegiatannya yang dilakukannya barusan, sedikit kesal karena kegiatannya untuk menenangkan diri terganggu oleh suara berisik tersebut.

Tapi…

Hinata kembali menciut setelah mengetahui siapa yang membunyikan klakson mobil didepannaya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si tuan rumah? Apa maksudnya memebunyikan klakson mobil di hadapan Hinata? Ingin pamer kalau dia punya mobil mewah yang tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh Hinata?

Hinata hanya berdiri mematung tanpa bergerak sesentipun dari tempatnya sekarang, ia hanya memerhatikan pemuda tersebut yang keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Hinata.

"a a-apa?"ucap Hinata gagap setelah pemuda itu berdiri dihadapannya

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Itachi memebukakan pintu mobil penumpang untuk Hinata,"masuklah!"perintahnya dengan nada yang mengintimidasi—lagi—

Takut menolak, Hinata menurut saja apa kata Itachi. Ia pun memasuki mobil dan duduk dikursi penumpang. Hinata memerhatiakn langkah Itachi yang mengitari mobil untuk menduduki kursi kemudi yang ada disebelahnya.

Dengan ragu ia bertanya "k-kemana?"

"pulang…"

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya

"p-pulang?"

Itachi mengangguk sembari mulai menjalankan mobilnya

"bukankah sudah kubilang, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"ucapnya serius tanpa melihat gadis yang diajaknya bicara—ia hanya fokus pada jalanan—

"a—emh…"hanya itu yang dapat Hinata ucapkan

"kenapa?"

"t-tidak apa-apa"

"kau mengira aku hanya akan mengantarkanmu sampai depan gerbang mansion?"ucap Itachi tepat mengenai sasaran seperti yang dipikirkan oleh hinata beberapa saat yang lalu.

Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia memang berpikiran seperti itu, "payah…"gumam Itachi yang hanya terdengar seperti bisikan

"a-apa?"Hinata yang tidak mendengar ucapan Itachi mencoba bertanya lagi padanya

"hn"hanya itulah jawaban dari Itachi, Hinata hanya diam tidak mendapatkan respon dari pemuda tersebut. setelahnya hanya keheningan yang tersisia dari mereka berdua. Hanya suara halus dari mobil Itachilah yang menemani kesunyian mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai didepan apartemen Hinata yang sederhana, Hinata keluar dari mobil Itachi tanpa menunggu sang pemilik mobil memebukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Itachi membuka kaca mobil disampingnya karena Hinata mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada kaca tersebut, ia—Hinata—sedikit menundukan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan kaca yang telah dibuka oleh Itachi

"a-arigatou U-Uchiha-san"

"hn…"lagi-lagi hanya respon seperti itu yang didapat dari Hinata, merasa sedikit kesal Hinata langsung menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan membalikkan tubuhnya menuju depan apartement yang disewanya untuk masuk kedalam apartemen tersebut.

Dengan sepersekian detik Itachi langsung menancapkan pedal gas mobil miliknya dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan apartement milik Hinata.

Hinata berjalan sedikit terseok menuju kamarnya, jujur ia sangat kesal pada kakak Sasuke itu. Hinata berpikir kalau kakak dengan adik sifatnya sangat berbeda, jika dibandingkan dengan Itachi, Sasuke mempunyai sifat yang lebih lembut terhadap Hinata walaupun cara bicara dan tingkah mereka sama-sama dingin.

Tapi…

Tunggu…

Sesaat Hinata kembali berpikir lagi, bukankah tadi Hinata tidak memberi tahu itachi alamat apartementnya? Lalau kenapa Itachi bisa mengetahuinya? Lagi-lagi Hinata dibuat bingung dengan sikap Itachi yang tahu tentang Hinata. Bahkan apa yang dipikirkan Hinatapun itachi bisa tahu.

Menghilangkan pikiran tersebut, setelah sampai menuju kamarnya ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang miliknya yang berukuran queen size.

Sepi

Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini, seandainya saja ada kakaknya—Neji—pasti Hinata tidak akan merasakan sepi. Tidak, seandainya ada Sasuke yang menemaninya sekarang Hinata tidak akan merasakan kesepian.

Hinata memegang telah tinggal sendirian diapartementnya setelah Neji—kakaknya—tidak lagi tinggal bersamanya disini, Neji diharuskan meneruskan usaha ayah mereka—rumah makan sederhana—yang berada di Konoha—desa tempat kelahirannya dan semua keluarganya tinggal—sekarang jadilah Hinata hanya sendirian tinggal diapartement ini.

Dulu…

Sebelum ia belum mengenal Sasuke.

Tapi setelah kehadiran Sasuke disisinya Hinata tidak pernah merasa kesepian, karena pemuda itulah yang selalu menemaninaya, selalu menjaganya, selalu menghiburnya.

Dan sekarang Hinata kembali merasa kesepian karena Sasuke tidak ada lagi disisinya, kembali—sendiri—

Hinata memebalikkan tubuhnya yang terlentang menjadi menyamping kesisi kanan, bulir air matanya menjatuh mengenai bantal yang menjadi sandaran kepalanya.

Tangannya mengepal erat menggenggam alas kasur dari ranjang tersebut

Sakit

Sakit sekali…

Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata pada ulu hatinya sekarang ini, kenapa? Kenapa semua orang yang ia cintai selalu meninggalkannya? Kenapa disaat Hinata benar-benar membutuhkannya, semuanya telah meninggalkannya.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"lirihnya sembari menutup matanya meninggalkan dunia yang menyakitkan ini kedunia mimpi, ia berharap semoga yang dialaminya sekarang hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi yang buruk, hingga ia dibangunkan oleh seseorang yang dicintainaya—Sasuke—.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyaaaaa akhirnya selese juga~~~

Gomen kalo cap ini memebingungkan,*sebenarnaya authornya pun juga bingung ama ceritanya*

Makasih bagi yang udah ngeriview chap 1

**Suzu Aizawa**

**Sasuhina-caem**

**Mamoka**

**nona fergie**

yap akhirkata silahkan tinggalkan pesan kalian lewat review!

*kaburrr*

Shiroi No Tsuki


	3. Nightmare 3

Seorang gadis menginjakkan kakinya pada jalanan beraspal menuju sekolah, angin berhembus sedikit kencang sehingga membuat bunga sakura yang awalnya bertengger diranting pohon kini telah berguguran melukiskan indahnya musim semi pagi ini.

Gadis itu—Hinata—melihat sebentar pemandangan dimana kelopak bunga sakura yang melayang diterpa angin musim semi pagi ini, bibir tipisnya mengembangkan senyum yang sedikit terlihat getir. Aroma sakura menguar menusuk indra penciumannya, mungkin hal ini akan sedikit menenangkan pikirannya.

Kembali Hinata melanjutkan perjalanannya kesekolah, dengan langkah ringan ia menapakkan kakinya menuju sekolah yang selama ini sudah dua tahun ia menjenjang pendidikan disana.

Musim semi menandakan kalau sekarang adalah tahun ajaran baru disekolahnaya, sekarang Hinata telah menjadi murid paling senior disekolahnya, beberapa murid yang baru masuk ditahun ini pun juga telah ramai melangkahkan kaki mereka kesekolah baru mereka—Tokyo High School—

Sampai digerbang sekolah, Hinata ternyata telah ditunggu beberapa temannya yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat mereka.

"HINATAAA" Teriak salah satu temannya yang mempunyai cirri khas, yaitu rambut merah muda sewarna denagan warna bunga Sakura yang sekarang telah bermekaran.

Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman lembutnya yang biasa, Hinata memang sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah dari kekasih Naruto ini—Sakura—memang selalu terlihat bersemangat jika ada Naruto disampingnya—seperti sekarang ini—

Naruto yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya tersebut hanya menyunggingkan senyuman padanya, sejurus kemudian ia melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Hinata.

Teman Hinata yang lain—Ino—telah menghampiri Hinata dan menggandeng tangannya untuk memebawa Hinata pada papan pengunguman yang telah dipajang sejak beberapa menit lalu—papan pengugnuman pembagian kelas—

"Hinata lihat! Kita semua sekelas lagi," Ucap Ino girang sambil menunjuk papan pengunguman tersebut

"B-benarkah I-Ino-chan?"

Ino menganggukkan kepalanyua riang.

"Ayo kita cepat kekelas Hinata." Ajak Sakura yang baru saja tiba menghampiri mereka

"Ayo!" Ucap Hinata tak kalah riang

Mereka berlima akhirnaya menuju kelas yang sekarang akan mereka tempati untuk menjenjang pendidikan terakhir disekolah tersebut.

Tiga bulan telah berlalu…

Kejadian mimpi buruk yang dialami Hinata akan kehilangan Sasuke. Bukan, itu bukanlah mimpi buruk tapi itu adalah memang sebuah Fakta.

Kenyataan yang selama ini telah membuatnya berusaha keras untuk bangkit kembali dari keterpurukan akan kehilangan Sasuke, sekarang ia telah bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan tersebut walaupun belum sepenuhnya.

Ini akibat teman-temannya yang selalu memberinya semangat dan dukungan pada Hinata. Dan satu orang lagi yang membuat Hinata dapat bangkit dari keterpurukan tersebut—Itachi—dialah orang yang selama tiga bulan ini selalau menemani Hinata dalam kesendiriaanya.

Itachilah yang membuat Hinata untuk pertama kalinya—setelah kehilangan Sasuke—membuatnya tersenyum, dan Itachi jugalah yang selama tiga bulan itu yang selalu ada disaat Hinata membutuhkan seseorang.

Walaupun Hinata selalu mengacuhkan Itachi pada saat ia berkunjung keapartementnya, walaupun Hinata sempat mengusir pemuda dingin itu dari apartementnya. Tapi, Itachi selalu datang lagi dan lagi.

Pemuda itu memenag tidak pernah bosan mengganggu ketentraman Hinata—anggapan Hinata bahwa Itachi selalu mengganggu ketenangannya—

Entah Hinata menyadarinya atau tidak, Itachi memang selalu berada disisinya sejak ia kehilangan sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.** A FANFICTION**

**BY: SHIROI NO TSUKI**

**TITTLE: NIGHTMARE**

**DICLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

** GENRE: ROMANCE/DRAMA**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO'S, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!, DLL**

**PAIRING: ITAHINA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~NIGHTMARE~**_

_**~CHAPTER 3~**_

.

.

.

Bel tanda jam pelajaran berakhir telah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu, Hinata baru saja keluar dari kelasnya yang sudah sepi. Hinata memang ingin pulang sendiri hari ini walaupun teman-temannya mengajak Hinata pulang bersama. Ia malah beralasan ada sesuatu yang harus ia kerjakan disekolah, jadilah Hinata pulang paling akhir menunggu semua teman sekelasnya pulang.

Sekarang ia berjalan dikoridor yang agak sepi karena memang banyak murid yang sudah melenggang dari sekolah sedari tadi, walaupun masih ada murid yang masih berpapasan dengannya. Dengan pelan langkahnya menelusuri koridor menuju ruang musik—ruang dimana ia dan Sasuke sering menghabiskan waktu disekolah—tatapan matanya menjadi kosong ketika Hinata tepat berada didepan pintu masuk ruang musik.

Disini ia teringat dimana Naruto memberinya kabar bahwa Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan, dan membawanya kerumah sakit untuk menemui Sasuke.

Iapun ingat ketika Sasuke telah membohonginya dirumah sakit dengan berpura-pura sedang mengalami kecelakaan, dan menyematkan cincin dijari manisnya.

Hingga kecelakaan itu terjadi tepat didepan matanya, ia ingat bagaimana tubuh Sasuke terpental jauh membentur aspal. Dan ia juga ingat kata-kata yang Sasuke ucapkan padanya sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

Hinata ingat semuanya…

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke dimakamkan dihari yang sama ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tapi Hinata memang tidak ikut dalam acara pemakaman tersebut, ia tidak bisa melihat Sasukenya begitu saja ditempatkan dalam peraduannya.

Sampai pada saat malam itu—malam dimana ia pingsan ditengah jalanan beraspal yang diselimuti oleh salju—dan ketika ia sudah sadar, ia sudah berada ditempat asing yang belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya.

Baru Hinata ketahui bahwa sebenarnya disanalah tempat Sasuke tinggal bersama kakaknya—yang sebenarnya—bukan yang ia ketahui pada waktu Sasuke masih bersamanya. Tenyata apartemen sederhana milik Sasuke yang diketahui Hinata selama ini adalah apartement milik kakaknya yang bernama Itachi itu.

Sungguh, Hinata tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang telah menimpanya pada waktu itu, walaupun para sahabatnya mengajaknya ke tempat pemakaman Sasuke bahkan membujuknya sekalipun Hinata tetap pada pendiriannya.

Hingga sekarang Hinata memang tidak pernah mengunjungi makam Sasuke, tiga bulan. Selama itulah Hinata samasekali tidak pernah menapaki kakinya pada tanah pemakamahan Uchiha.

Sontak ia membalikkan tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar menahan isak tangisnya yang kembali keluar, kembali ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju loby sekolah dan bersiap menuju tempat yang selama ini tidak pernah ia kunjungi—makam Sasuke—

Hinata telah memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam sang kekasih, karena ia tidak boleh terus beranggapan bahwa Sasukenya masih hidup dan yang terjadi selama ini hanyalah mimpi buruknya belaka.

Sekarang Hinata sudah mulai bisa menerima bahwa yang dialaminya sekarang adalah suatu kenyataan yang memang harus ia terima.

Ia—sekarang—sudah menjadi Hinata yang lebih kuat dari pada yang dulu, itu semua memang berkat dukungan dari para shabatnya dan kehadiran Itachi disisnya.

Dan mulai sekarang di musim semi ini ia akan menjalani hidupnya tanpa Sasuke disisinya, Hinata akan terus berusaha untuk bangkit dan menjalani hari-harinya tanpa Sasuke. Itu adalah keputusan bulat yang ia ambil, dan karena itu pulalah Hinata sudah siap untuk menunjungi makam Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah condong kearah barat menandakan bahwa sekarang hari telah beranjak sore, matahari yang bersinar cerah itu kini mulaI berganti warna menjadi jingga kemerahan menghiasi permukaan sebuah kediaman terakhir orang-orang mengiistirahatkan hidupnya.

Disinilah sekarang Hinata berdiri, dihadapan sebuah gundukan yang baru beberapa bulan lalu telah ditempati oleh seseorang yang selama ini telah mengisi hatinya.

Disana Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah nama yang terukir dibatu nisan sebuah makam yang sekarang berada tepat dihadapannya, ia dengan diamnya hanya memandangi batu nisan tesebut. Mengingat setiap kata yang terukir di atasnya.

Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat, perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan napas, sesaat matanya kembali terbuka dan menampakkan sebuah bola mata almethys yang redup. Bibirnya dengan getir menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang tampak sedikit dipaksakan, Hinata mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya, menjongkok dan mulai menyentuh batu nisan yang sekarang berada dihadapannya ini.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Panggil Hinata lirih

"Gomen, aku baru mengunjungi makammu," Lanjutnya seakan Sasuke bisa mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Sekarang aku sudah mulai bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan." Hinata sedikit terkikik mengingat masa dimana ia mengalami masa-masa itu, tangan kanannya meraih batu nisan dihadapannya dan gengan gerakan lembut ibu jarinya mengusap perlahan nama yang tertulis dibatu nisan itu. "Ini semua berkat Naruto, Sakura, dan Ino… juga Itachi-san…" kembali bibiranya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis, namun senyuman ini adalah senyuman yang tulus tanpa perasaan sakit yang sering ditnjukkannya beberapa saat lalu.

Diam. Hinata hanya diam setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, ia mengingat masa lalunya dimana para sahabatnya mendukungnya untuk bangkit kembali dan kakak Sasuke yang selalu mengganggu ketengannya, sekali lagi Hinata tersenyum sedikit terkikik mengingat bagaimana cara ia memperlakukan Uchiha sulung itu dengan kasarnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf pada kakakmu Sasuke-kun."

"Kau memang harus minta maaf kepadaku, Hinata." Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang menginterupsi perkataannya—seseorang dibalik punggungnya—

Dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara dan mata almethsnya membulat dengan sempurna melihat seseorang tersebut, dialah Uchiha Itachi.

"I-Itachi-san? Sejak k-kapan," kalau boleh jujur, sekarang Hinata malah merasa gugup karena kepergok memebicarakan orang dihadapannya ini pada Sasuke. Ia takut kalau Itachi menjadi marah padanya atas perlakuannya dulu.

Itachi mengerti maksud dari ucapan Hinata, ia mendekat kearah Hinata dan meletakkan sebuket bunga lavender segar di atas makam Sasuke, "Sejak kau berada disini."

Hinata terperangah "G Go-Gomen, a-ku tidak me-menyadarinya"

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, ia mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya dan meraih pucuk kepala Hinata lalu mengacaknya perlahan.

Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut mengembungkan pipinya dan menampik tangan Itachi yang berada diatas kepalannya. "A-Aku bukan a-anak kecil lagi I-Itachi-san." Protesnya

"Hn," Hanya itulah tanggapan dari Itachi

Karena sedikit kesal karena perlakuan Uchiha sulung itu terhadapnya, Hinata mulai beranjak berdiri dari jongkoknya. Dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju gerbang komplek pemakaman sebelum sebuah tangan kekar yang menggenggam tangan Hinata menghentikannya untuk melangkah.

Hinata menoleh mendapati seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya ini, dengan mengerutkasn alis ia meminta penjelasan pada Itachi yang mencegahnya untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Kau belum memeberikannya doa bukan?" Tutur pemuda tersebut

Hinata dengan bodohnya menepuk jidatnya yang berponi rata itu, "Gomen, a-aku l-lupa," Sesalnya, Hinata malah merasa heran kepada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa lupa memberikan doa kepada Sasuke?

Hinatapun mulai membalikkan tubuhnya kehadapan makam Sasuke, ia menangkupkan kedua tangnnya seraya memejamkan mata untuk memberikan doa pada Sasuke.

Itachi yang melihat tingkah lucu Hinata hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, ia lega telah melihat Hinata kembali kesifatnya yang dulu—walaupun belum sepenuhnya—Hinata memang sedikit mempunyai sifat yang ceroboh dan agak pelupa. Karena sifatnya itulah yang membuat Sasuke menyukainya.

kini Itachi memperhatikan wajah manis Hinata yang telah berdoa untuk Sasuke, ia terus menatap wajah Hinata yang masih memejamkan matanya. Hingga tanpa Itachi sadari, wajahnya dengan perlahan mendekat pada permukaan wajah Hinata.

Perlahan namun pasti, pemuda itu memejamkan matanya hingga ia dapat merasakan hembusan napas teratur Hinata.

Hinata sedikit mengerutkan alisnya merasakan hembusan napas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya, ia menjadi bingung. Kok udara disekitar wajahnya menjadi hangat?

Cepat ia membuka matanya dan dengan cepat pula Itachi yang menyadari hal tersebut kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Jantung Itachi berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya menyadari apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Hinata, iapun menjadi gugup jika Hinata menyadari apa yang akan dilakukannya barusan.

Bayangkan, ia mencoba mencium Hinata dihadapan makam Sasuke—makam kekasihnya Hinata sekaligus adiknya—bagaimana bisa ia tanpa sadar melakukan hal tersebut dihadapan makam Sasuke, mungkin jika Sasuke sekarang masih hidup ia pasti akan menghajar kakanya ini yang telah lancang mencoba menyentuh Hinata kekasihnya.

"A-Aneh…" Gumam Hinata kepada dirinya sendiri, bukankah tadi ia merasakan udara menghangat disekitar wajahnya? Tapi kenapa sekarang udara hangat itu telah hilang? 'Apa karena perasaanku saja?' batinnya bertanya.

"Sudah selesai?" Interupsi Itachi pada Hinata yang tiba-tiba bengong.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, "Su-Sudah"

"Ayo!" Ucap Itachi bermaksud mengajak Hinata pulang, namun Hinata tidak mengerti akan ajakan Itachi itu.

"Ha-Hah?" Hinata hanya memebeo menatap Itachi bingung

Kalau saja Itachi tidak menjaga image Uchihanya, ia pasti sekarang akan membenturkan jidadnya yang jenius itu pada dinding terdekat dipemakaman tersebut.

"Pulang, apa lagi?" kata Itachi tanpa menoleh kearah Hinata, ia terus saja berjalan dengan pasti menuju gerbang pemakaman untuk keluar dari komplek pemakaman itu.

Hinata hanya diam ditempat mencerna setiap perkataan Itachi, Itachi yang merasa tidak ada pergerakan di balik punggungnya kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hinata, "Cepatlah!"

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mau untuk diajak pulang oleh Itachi

"Hn? Kau tidak mau pulang?"

"B Bu-Bukan begitu, h-hanya saja a-aku ingin jalan kaki. Itachi-san p-pasti membawa m-mobil kan?"

Sedikit berdecak kesal tangan kekar Itachi menarik pergelangan Hinata, membuat sang empunya terseret begitu saja dari pemakaman tersebut. Hinata hanya diam membeku mendapat perlakuan itu dari Uchiha sulung.

"Jika itu yang kau ingin, kebetulan aku tidak membawa mobil.." Ucap Itachi masih menyeret Hinata keluar pemakaman

"Kita akan pulang jalan kaki." Lanjutnya masih tetap menyeret Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, "T-Tunggu, Itachi-san" Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya dan berwajah sedikit kesal pada Hinata.

Hinata yang ditatap dingin oleh pemuda Uchiha itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya

Itachi menunggu perkataan hinata selanjutnya, tapi Hinata tak kunjung melanjutkan ucapannya. Kembali Itachi menarik tangan Hinata namun kali ini lebih lembut dari tadi. Yah mungkin dengan perlakuan sedikit lembut dari Itachi memebuat Hinata sedikit lebih nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya tidak berani melihat pemuda disampingnya saat ini, sejak tadi mereka hanya diam. Tidak ada satupun yang memulai topik pembicaraan. Hinata yang mulai merasa sedikit jengah dengan keadaan itu akhirnya hanya menghela napasnya beberapa kali.

Pemuda disampingnya—Itachi—menatap tingkah laku Hinata dengan ekor matanya yang sedari tadi berulang kali menghela napasnya, melihat tingkah Hinata itu, ia hanya diam terus memperhatikan sang gadis.

Tak berapa lama terdengar langkah seseorang yang mendekat kearah mereka berdua, Hinata yang pertama menyadari hal tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya kearah sumber asal suara, melihat Hinata yang menghentikan langkahnya itachipun ikut berhenti. Dan menatap seseorang yang sekarang berada dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Itachi-sama" Panggil seseorang itu seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda hormat.

"Hn, ada apa Kakashi?" Itachi sedikit bingung, kenapa salah satu pelayan pribadinya berada disini? Lagi pula bukankah Kakashi sedang berada di Swiss bersama otou-sannya?

Pria yang dipanggil Kakashi oleh Itachi tersebut kembali meneruskan ucapannya, "Saya disini karena Fugaku-sama memanggil anda, sekarang…" Ucapnya kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda dihadapannya, juga… gadis disebelahnya, tunggu, sepertinya kakashi pernah melihat gadis itu tapi dimana?

Menghilangkan pikiran itu, ia kembali fokus kepada tuannya.

"Otou-san berada disini?" Tanya Itachi memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar akan perkataan Kakashi barusan.

"Ya Itachi-sama, beliau baru saja sampai dimansion. Fugaku-sama ingin memperkenalkan calon tunangan anda…" Kakashi berucap lirih, karena ia pasti tau reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan Itachi kepadanya.

Sontak mendengar hal itu Itachi sedikit menegang, terlihat dari bahunya yang tiba-tiba sedikit terangkat. Tapi, ia dengan cepat ia kembali melemaskan tubuhnya seperti semula, Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan dari Kakashi hanya diam terpaku, tidak menyangka bahwa Itachi mempunyai calon tunangan. Setahunya Itachi memang tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya.

Tapi kenapa? Ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela yang menghinggapi hati Hinata.

"K-kalau begitu, a-aku akan p-pulang sendiri…" Ucap Hinata kemudian menghilangkan perasaan tidak enaknya dan atmosfer yang tidak nyaman disekelilingnya.

Belum sempat Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, pegelangan tangannya kembali digenggam oleh tangan kekar Itachi.

"Kau ikut denganku, Hinata…"

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N; akhirnaya selesai juga ni fic, makasi buat yang review chap dua buat **Mamoka** dan **Suzu Aizawa, **semoga saja kali ini typonya g berhamburan ky' kemaren—.—

Bagi yang berminat buat review, silahkan~

Shiroi No Tsuki


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO****MASAHI KISHIMOTO**

**NIGHTMARE****SHIROI NO TSUKI**

**GENRE: ROMANCE/DRAMA**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO'S, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!, DLL**

**PAIRING: ITAHINA**

**~CHAPTER 4~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mendesah pelan ketika ia berada disebuah taman belakang mansion Uchiha, untuk apa Itachi membawanya kesini?

Apalagi sekarang matahari telah digantikan tugasnya oleh bulan sabit yang sekarang telah bersinar terang.

Sekarang ia hanya duduk diam dibangku taman, sedangkan si tuan rumah—Itachi—entah pergi kemana. Ia tidak tahu.

"Hahh… Tau begini aku tidak mengikuti keinginannya." Hinata mendesah pelan seraya memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin malam dimusim semi.

"Nona Hinata, waktunya anda makan malam," panggil Kakashi yang sedari tadi memang telah mengawasi Hinata agar gadis itu tidak kabur.

"Aku tidak nafsu Kakashi-San," Hinata menolak ajakan Kakashi dengan bosan.

"L-Lagipula kemana T-Tuan mudamu itu p-pergi?"

"Itachi-Sama sedang menemui Tuan Fugaku, Nona."

"L-Lalu k-kenapa aku di-diajak juga?"

"…"

"Kakashi-San?"

"Mungkin Itachi-Sama memerlukan bantuan anda…"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "M-Maksudnya?"

Kakashi hanya menghela napas lelah dengan semua pertanyaan dari Hinata, kalau begini terus Hinata pasti akan menanyakan hal yang macam-macam padanya.

"Anda harus makan malam, Nona. Mari saya antar." Untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan Kakashi haruslah memaksa Hinata untuk memebawanya keruang makan.

Sedikit kedutan dialis Hinata menandakan kalau dia sudah mulai jengah, "Su-Sudah kubilang, ak-aku tidak n-nafsu makan…" Hinata mulai menekankan setiap katanya.

"Tapi Nona…"

"Bisakah kau t-tidak memanggilku s-seformal itu?" Hinata mulai berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, "A-Aku bukan N-Nonamu."

"T-Tapi Nona adalah…" Perkataan Kakashi kontan terhenti ketika ia ingat apa yang akan ia katakan pada Hinata.

"Adalah a-apa?" Hinata mulai tertarik dengan apa yang akan Kakashi katakan.

Dengan gugup kakashi menyela. "T-Tidak apa-apa, Nona." Kakashi meringis dalam hati, kalau seandainya saja ia kelepasan berbicara pada Nonanya ini, ia pasti akan mendapatkan Deathglare gratis dari Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruang kerja kepala keluarga Uchiha, terdapat dua orang pria yang saling bertatapan intens dan seorang pemuda yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan disekeliling nya.

Itachi sedikit tegang dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua pria tersebut yaitu Ayahnya dan mungkin calon mertuanya.

Ia tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi secepat ini, ia memikirkan bagaimana nanti calon tunangannya?

Sungguh ia masih belum siap akan hal ini, ia akan dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis yang itachi 'pun tahu kalau gadis itu sebenarnya adalah dari Sahabat Ayahnya sendiri.

Sekarang yang ada dalam pikiran Itachi hanyalah Hinata, bagaimana ia menjelaskan bahwa memang Hinata 'lah pilihannya, pendamping yang akan berada disisinya seumur Hidupnya.

Itachi tidak mau lagi kehilangan Hinata untuk yang kedua kalinya, cukup Sasuke yang mengambil Hinata pada saat itu.

Walaupun Itachi tahu Hinata masih belum mengetahui akan perasaannya. Tapi, sekarang ia akan berusaha untuk menyakinkan Tou-Sannya bahwa Hinata adalah pilihannya.

"Tou-San," kedua pria yang saling bertatapan itu menoleh pada satu-satunya pemuda yang berada dihadapan mereka.

"Hn, ada apa Itachi." Fugaku menanggapi Itachi dengan suara dingin khas miliknya, membuat jantung Itachi berdetak lebih cepat.

"Sumimasen…" Tiba-tiba saja Itachi berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memberi hormat kepada kedua kepala keluarga tersebut.

"Saya telah menetapkan pilihan Saya sendiri Tou-San," Itach berkata lancar tanpa keraguan sedikit 'pun dimatanya, segera ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

Fugaku menatap mata Itachi yang penuh dengan keseriusan, ia yakin bahwa Itachi telah memiliki jalannya sendiri untuk gadis itu. Namun ini adalah demi keluarga besar Uchiha, penerus Uchiha memang haruslah dari keluarga yang bermartabat tinggi walau 'pun bermarteri sederhana.

Pria dissamping Fugaku hanya menatap Itachi denagan penuh makna, pria itu tidak menyangka Itachi akan mengatakan hal tersebut untuk menyakinkan Ayahnya. 'Berani juga pemuda ini' batinnya berseringai.

"permisi," Itachi berlalu setelah memberi salam tersebut.

Setelah Itachi menutup pintu ruang kerja Ayahnya, ia menghela nepas lega beberapa kali hingga detak jantungnya yang tadi memompa cepat. Kini kembali normal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata meletakkan sepasang peralatan makan diatas piring yang kini telah kosong karena telah habis dia makan.

"Se-Selesai, Kakasi-San sekarang aku boleh pulang 'kan?" Hinata sedikit kesal dengan salah satu pelayan pribadi Uchiha ini, sedari tadi ia ingin sekali pulang keapartemennya. Tapi pria ini selalu saja mencegahnya.

"Anda harus menunggu Itachi-Sama dulu Nona."

"U-Untuk apa aku ha-harus menunggu? B-Bukankah Itachi-San sedang bersama… Tu-Tunangannya" Hinata berucap lirih pada akhir kata 'tunangan' pada kalimatnya.

Entah kenapa Hinata menjadi takut, jika Itachi mempunyai seorang tunangan. Maka ia akan merasa sendirian lagi.

Ia takut jika Itachi mengacuhkannya, Hinata takut kalau ia akan sendirian lagi.

Ia tidak mau, paling tidak. Orang selama ini yang selalu menemaninya disaat ia merasa memebutuhkan, memang selama ini Sahabatnya juga selalu menemani Hinta saat ia membutuhkan.

Tapi, ini berneda, ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang pasti perasaan ini sangat berbeda dari perasaannya terhadap teman-temannya.

"Tidak, bukan tunangan, Nona. Tapi calon tunangan…" Kakashi mengoreksi ucapan Hinata sebelumnya.

Hinata hanya diam tidak menanggapi Kakashi, ia sudah akan bangkit dari kursi ketika ia mendengar Kehadiran Itachi diruang makan tersebut.

"Itachi-San," Panggil Hinata

"Kau sudah makan?"

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya atas pertanyaan Itachi.

"Baiklah, temani aku makan!" Itachi berkata datar seolah Hinata adalah seorang pelayannya.

Hinata kembali duduk dikursi yang memang sedari tadi ia tempati, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun ia hanya diam menatap Itachi yang mulai menyantap makan malamnya.

Itachi yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Hinata, tersenyum dalam Hati, "Kenapa? Apa aku sebegitu tampan sehingga kau terus memandangku seperti itu?"

Itachi berkata sebebegitu percaya dirinya.

Hinata sontak terkejut mendengar perkataan Itachi. "A-Ap—"

"Bahkan calon tunanganku 'pun terpesona akan ketampananku, apalagi gadis sepertimu…" Sekali lagi Itachi memotong ucapan Hinata dan berkata dengan PeDenya.

Kakashi hanya melongo mendengar penuturan Tuannya, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Tuannya akan berkata sepercaya diri seperti ini sebelumnya.

Apalagi dihadapan seorang gadis.

"K-Kau terlalu P-percaya diri T-Tuan Uchiha," Hinata mendelik tajam pada Itachi.

Itachi yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut, hanya menyeringai sambil kembali menyantap makan malamnya..

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, a-apa aku se-sekarang boleh p-pulang?" Hinata kembali menayakan pertanyaan yang sama berulang kali sejak mereka keluar dari ruang makan.

Sekarang mereka—Itachi dan Hinata—sedang berada diruang keluarga Uchiha.

"Hn…" sedari tadi, hanya itulah tanggapan Dari Itachi atas pertanyaan Hinata, ia hanya sibuk dengan buku yang ada ditangannya—entah buku apa itu, Hinata 'pun tidak tahu—

Hinata hanya merengut kesal kepada pemuda dismapingnya ini.

Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat sesuatu, bukankan calon tunangan itachi ada dimansion ini? Tapi kenapa sedari tadi Hinata tidak melihat seorang 'pun.

Dan lagi, bukankah Tuan besar Uchiha juga sedang berada dikediaman ini. Tapi Hinata belum melihat keberadaan satu orang 'pun—kecuali mereka dan para maid tentunya—

Penasaran, akhirnya Hinata 'pun dengan ragu menayakannya pada Itachi. "I-Itachi-San, Bu-bukankah calon T-Tunanganmu—"

"Dia berada disini." Itachi mengerti apa yang akan Hinata tanyakan, karena itulah ia dengan cepat menjawabnya.

Hinata yang bingung akan jawaban Itachi, mulai melonggokkan kepalanya kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu objek yang sekarang sedang dibahas—tunangan Itachi—

Itachi yang melihat tingkah Hinata tersebut, sedikit tertarik untuk membuat Hinata makin penasaran. Ia menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya dan melrt/akkannya diatas meja dihadapannya.

"A-aku tidak me-melihat seorang 'pun…" Hinata yang menyerah, akhirnnya mulai mempertanyakan lagi.

Perlahan Itachi mendekat pada hinata, kini tubuh mereka berada pada jarak yang sangat dekat, sehingga Hinata 'pun dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat Itachi diwajahnya.

"Kau begitu penasaran?"

Hinata dengan perlahan menaggukkan kepalanya, hanya perlahan. Ia takut kalau wajahnya nanti akan membentur wajah Uchiha Sulung dihadapannya.

Itachi memandang intens wajah gadis dihadapanya, ia melihat sedikit samar rona merah diwajah Hinata.

Melihat itu semakin membuat Itachi merasa puas dengan godaannya.

"Kau akan melihatnya besok."

"Ha-Hah?"

"Kakahi, Shizune—" Itachi memanggil dua pelayan pribadi kepercayaannya.

Serempak keduanya datang dan menghadap kepada Sang Tuan yang memanggil mereka.

"Hai, aitachi-Sama." Jawab mereka bersaan.

"Bawa Hinata kedalam kamarnya!"

What?

Kedalam kamar?

Kamar siapa?

Hinata jadi semakin tidak mengerti akan tingkah Uchiha sulung ini.

Dengan cepat Kakashi dan Shizune memegang kedua tangan Hinata bak seorang Napi yang akan dieksekusi.

"A-Apa Y-Yang kalian La-Lakukan?" Hinata hampir, hanya hampir berteriak histeris ketika mereka mulai menyeret Hinata.

"H-HEI ITACHI, SURUH MEREKA MELEPASKANKU!" Dan pada akhirnya Hinata memang telah berteriak histeris.

Itachi hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah tanpa dosa, sambil melihat Hinata yang diseret oleh Kakashi dan Shizune hingga teriakan Histeris Hinata menghilang ditelan Koridor yang membawanya kekamar yang Itachi maksud.

"Ehm…!" aktivitas yang dilakukan Itachi terhenti akibat suara yang deheman seorang pria yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari ruang sebelah.

Itach melonggokkan kepala kearah sumber suara, "Paman?"

"Hm, apa kau tidak keterlaluan terhadapnya Itachi?" pria itu berkata sedikit ketus.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan paman… ah, tidak. Mungkin bisa disebut sebagai calon mertuanya.

"kau akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal atas perlakuanmu terhadapnya…" orang yang disebut Itachi Paman itu memandang dingin kepadanya.

Itachi malah melebarkan senyumnya ketika mendapati air muka sang calon mertua yang sedikit marah, "Hukuman itu ditunda saja, Paman…" Katanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUKKK!

"Ittaaaiii~"

Hinata meringis kesakitan setelah bokongnya dengan keras menyentuh lantai marmer dibawahnya.

Sambil berusaha bangkit, ia mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit dibokongnya dengan mengusap-usap 'kan tangannya pada pantatnya.

Cklekk…

Tanpa Hinata sadari suara kunci berbunyi dari pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Kakashi.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, dengan cepat ia meraih handle pintu dan mencoba untuk membuka pintu tersebut. sekarang hilang sudah rasa sakit yang Hinata rasakan dibokongnya.

Tapi nihil, pintu memang sudah dikunci dari luar kamar.

"KA-KAKASHI-SAN TOLONG BU-BUKA PINTUNYA!" Sekarang Hinata sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, kecuali berteriak untuk meminta dibukakan pintu.

Menyerah, Hinata akhirnya menyerah setelah beberapa menit mencoba menggedor pintu.

Hal itu memang sudah tidak ada gunanya jika diluar sana sudah tidak ada orang. Hinata menghela napas mencoba menenagkan dirinya.

Perlahan ia membalikkna tubuhnya, dan matanya memebelalak kaget melihat pemandangan disekitarnya.

Sekarang ia memang berada di dalam kamar yang mewah namun terlihat sederhana dari perabotan yang terdapat didalamnya.

Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatnya membelalakkan matanya. Hinata melihat sebuah objek yang sekarang berada diatas ranjang yang ada dalam kamar itu.

Sebuah boneka kesayangannya—boneka beruang—pemberian almarhum ibunya, terntu saja ia sangat mengenali boneka itu walaupun dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Karena dileher boneka itu terdapat sebuah kalung berliontin jam milik ibunya.

"Ke-kenapa bisa a-ada disini?" Hinata menatap penuh kebingungan akan isi dari kamar ini, kenapa bisa miliknya yang seharusnya berada diaprtemen yang ia tinggali selama ini malah berada dikamar ini?

Lalu, jangan-jangan…

Dengan cepat Hinata membuka lemari yang berada disamping meja belajar yang ia ketahui peralatan belajar diatasnya adalah semua MILIKNYA.

Lagi, Hinata sangat kaget dengan apa yang ada didalamnya. Semua pakaian yang ia lihat sekarang 'pun adalah miliknya yang seharusnya berada diapartemen.

"A-Apa?" Hinata tidak dapat berbicara lagi, ia hanya memundurkan langkahnya hingga menyentuh tepi ranjang.

Kontan ia merebahkan dirinya dengan rasa ketidakpercayaan.

"Kami-Sama…" Gumamnya lirih tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

hujan yang gerimis mengawali pagi hari ini, Itachi yang duduk di beranda belakang taman Uchiha, sedang menikmati turunnya Hujan yang telah menemaninya sejak tadi. Matanya menelusuri setiap kata yang ada pada buku yang dipegangnya, walau 'pun begitu, sebenarnya pikiran Itachi tidaklah terfokus pada buku yang sedang dibacanya ini. Melainkan pada sesosok gadis yang telah lama mrngisi hatinya—Hinata—

"kakashi!" Itachi memanggil pelayan yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ya, Itachi-San," Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat pada Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum walaupun tidak terlihat oleh kakashi, "Panggilanmu ini lebih baik daripada kau memanggilku Itachi-Sama."

Kakashi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, "Bukankah kau yang memerintahkannya padaku?"

"Hn"

"Kau memanggilku bukan hanya untuk berkomentar itu 'kan?"

"…"

Kakashi mengernyitkan alis, "Itachi-San?"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Itachi dengan kasar menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanya 'kan saja padanya?"

Itachi menoleh kepada kakashi, mata onyxnya menatap tajam kearahnya.

Namun, yang ditatap samasekali merubah eakpresi wajahnya, malah Kakashi semaki mengembangkan senyumnya pada Itachi.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata 'pun itachi bengkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan kakashi.

"Gambatte! Itachi-San!" Ucap Kakashi menyemangati.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mematut dirinya dicermin, tersenyum pada bayangan dirinya dan senyuman itu lantas menghilang ketika ia melihat sepintas bayangan sasuke disampingnya.

"Sasuke-Kun…" Lirihnya untuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa?

Kenapa Hinata tidak pernah memimpikan tentang kecelakaan itu lagi? Lalu kenapa ia juga tidak melihat bayangan Sasuke dengan jelas lagi? Kenapa ia selalu memimpikan Hal yang indah saat bersama Sasuke? Juga kenapa dalam mimpi tersebut, Sasuke seperti ingin memeberi tahu satu hal yang tidak dapat diucapkannya.

Seperti yang dialaminya kemarin malam. Hinata hanya melihat Sasuke tersenyum kepadanya disebuah tempat yang entah apa itu Hinata 'pun tidak tahu, surga 'kah?

Saat itu Hinata hanya bisa memandang Sasukenya dari jarak yang jauh, ia tidak dapat menggapai Sasuke. Dan kaerna itu lah Hinata tidak dapat apa yang Sasuke katakana.

Hinata terus bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, apa arti dari mimpinya ini?

Tanpa Hinata sadari, sepasang mata Onyx telah memperhatikannya dari tadi. Pemilik mata Onyx itu—Itachi—terus memandang wajah Hinata yang terpantul dari cermin.

Bahkan ia 'pun mendengar gumaman Hinata yang menyebut nama Sasuke.

Sakit.

Itulah yang pemuda itu rasakan saat ini, hatinya benar-benar terasa sakit. Itachi mulai berpikir apakah yang selama ini yang dilakukannya pada Hinata sia-sia?

Tidak.

Ia selalu berusaha membuat Hinata bangkit dari keterpurukannya, ia juga sudah berusaha membuat Hinata menjalani hari yang baru. Jadi semua itu tidaklah sia-sia 'kan?

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya, mata almethysnya sedikit terbuka lebar ketika melihat Itachi berada di ambang pintu.

"Itachi-San? Sejak kapan?" Sapa Hinata pada Itachi yang ia 'pun tidak tahu kenapa pemuda itu bengong didepan pintu kamarnya. Bukan, tapi pintu kamar yang sedang ditempatinya.

Merasa dipanggil, Itachi hanya memandang Hinata lurus seraya masuk kedalam kamar. Hinata hanya mengikuti gerak-gerik Itachi yang mulai mencurigakan—menurutnya—

Itachi terus memandang Hinata sampai ia menjatuhkan pantatnya pada sisi ranjang, Hinata yang terus merasa dipandangi, mulai merasa gelisah dan mulai menundukkan kepalanya dengan gugup.

Tiba-tiba suara handphone milik Itachi berbunyi menanadakan ada panggilan masuk, dengan cepat ia meraih ponsel yang ada di saku celananya.

"Hn, ada apa." Sapa Itachi pada sipenelpon.

Itachi mulai mendengarkan sipenelpon tersebut berbicara, Hinata yang merasa diacuhkan kini ia kembali memandang dirinya dicermin. Karana hari ini adalah hari libur, jadi Hinata berniat untuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang ada disini untuk membawanya kembali keapartemen.

Hinata jadi bingung bagaimana orang ini membawa semua barangnya tanpa ia ketahui. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari kalau Itachi itu bisa melakukan hal tersebut tinggal dengan hanya menyuruh para pelayannya.

"Hinata!." Lamunan Hinata buyar ketika Itachi memanggilnya.

Itachi melemparkan telponnya keatas kasur yang ditiduri Hinata, sejenak ia menghela napas pendek. "Saatnya sarapan," Lanjutnya.

Hinata hanya diam, mengernyitkan alis, lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "A-Aku?"

"Siapa lagi?" Itachi mendelik tajam.

"…" Hinata hanya memandang Itachi dengan pandngan bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"A-Apa tunanganmu ti-tidak marah kalau a-aku juga ikut s-sarapan?" Hinata merasa ragu dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. 'Itachi memang aneh' pikirnya.

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya, tangan kekarnya menggenggam tangan Hinata lembut. "Kurasa tidak, sebentar lagi mungkin kau akan mengetahui siapa tunanganku," ucapnya sembari menarik tangan lembut itu untuk membimbingnya keruang makan. "Semuanya sudah berkumpul menunggu kita," lanjunya.

Hinata hanya mengikuti saja langkah Itachi, sebenarnya ia merasa bingung pada sifat Itachi. Terutama terhadapnya, Hinata merasa kalau sifat itachi yang terkadang kasar padanya. Tapi dari pancaran mata itu ada suatu kelembutan yang diberikan Itachi padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya diruang makan Hinata dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang membuatnya membelalakan matanya.

"To-Tou-San?" Hinata hamper terpekik melihat Ayahnya duduk manis dimeja makan yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

"Hinata," Panggil Ayahnya seraya berdiri menyambut kedatangan putrinya diruang makan.

Hinata langsung menerjang sang Ayah dan memeluknya erat, "Aku merindukan Tou-San…" Hinata berucap lirih dipundak Ayahnya.

Itachi yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya mengembangkan senyum tipisnya pada mereka—Hiashi dan Hinata—Itachi sudah menduga reaksi apa yang diberikan Hinata kepada Ayahnya, sejenak ia berpikir seandainya saja yang berada diposisi Hiashi adlah dirinya. Itachi pasti akan merasa sangat senang dan tidak akan membiarkan moment itu hilang begitu saja.

Sontak lamunan Itachi buyar 'Apa yang kupikirkan' Batinnya dalam hati.

Hinata melapas pelukannya pada sang ayah, "Tou-San, k-kenapa bisa—"

"Tou-Sanmu telah diundang oleh keluarga Uchiha, Hinata…" Potong suara berat milik Fugaku—Ayah Itachi—

Hinata memandang bingung pada seseorang yang telah memotong ucapannya.

"Dia Ayah dan—" Itachi menunjuk seorang wanita yang duduk disebelah Fugaku, "Dia Ibuku, Hinata." Lanjut Itachi yang menjawab pertanyaan yang mungkin akan terlontar dari bibir manis Hinata.

Hinata kemudian membungkuk hormat pada Fugaku dan Mikoto, "Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hn, dudklah!" Fugaku mempersilahkan Hinata duduk diringi dengan Itachi dan Hiashi yang juga menduduki kursi mereka masing-masing.

Hinata yang merasa bingung akan kedatangan Ayahnya ditengah-tengah keluarga Uchiha memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Ayahnya, " Se-Sebenarnya, a-apa yang t-terjadi Tou-San? K-Kenapa bisa ada d-disini? Mana Ne-Neji-Nii?"

Mendapat pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi dari putri bungsunya Hinata, akhirnya Hiashi mulai angkat bicara, "Tou-San kesini untuk menerima lamaran Itachi padamu—"

"Ha-Ha? L-Lamaran?" Hinata terkejut, sangat—

Hiashi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali dan melanjutkan ucapannya yang tadi sempat terpotong, "Dan kakakmu Neji sedang berada dikonoha, menggantikan toko Tou-San untuk sementara." Hiashi hanya mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dengan tenang menghiraukan rasa terkejutnya Hinata.

"T-Tou-San? Lamaran?" Hinata mengulang pertanyaannya tadi, ia ingin mita penjelasan pada Tou-Sannya.

"Kita akan ditunangkan, Hinata…" Itachi menginterupsi pembicaraan Hinata dan Tou-Sannya.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi, "Tu-Tunangan? Jadi—" Hinata kali ini tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya.

Semua yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut terdiam menanti reaksi Hinata selanjutnya.

Hinata secara bergantian memandangi orang-orang yang berada disekelilingnya, ia masih belum percaya akan kabar mendadak begini.

"Kenapa? KE-KENAPA AKU Y-YANG MUSTI DITUNANGKAN? KE-KENAPA TIDAK Neji-Nii yang ditunangkan dengan Itachi-San?" Hinata berkata histeris sesaat kemudian berkata lirih walaupun masih terdengar oleh semua penghumi ruangan tersebut.

Sontak Itachi tersedak kopi yang telah diminumnya, Hiashi dan Fugaku menegang dan Mikoto memebelalakan matanya.

Sejenak suasana jadi hening.

"Ehm!" Akhirnya sang pelayan pribadilah yang membuyarkan keheningan tersebut—Kakashi—yang baru saja datang membawa menu sarapan pagi ini. "Sarapan sudah siap," Ucapnya.

Hinata berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "S-Sumimasen, permisi." Denagn cepat dia berlalu keluar dari tempat itu, tempat yang menyesakkan baginya.

Hiashi berdiri akan menyusul Hinata. Tapi hal tersebut dicegah oleh Itachi yang menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Biar saya yang mengerjarnya, paman." Itachi setengah berlari menyusul Hinata..

.

.

.

.

.

Matahri masih bersembunyi dibalik awan mendung menyebabkan hujan dipagi hari ini semakin deras, Hinata masih berlari menuju gerbang Uchiha. Namun, kegiatannya terhenti ketika tubuhnya dipeluk oleh seseorang dari belakang tubuhnya.

Sontak Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, ia bisa merasakan hangat tubuh seseorang yang memeluknya saat ini. Pegangan tangan kekar itu makin mengerat pada tubuhnya ketika Hinata mencoba untuk berontak.

Perlahan Hinata akhirnya menghentikan rontaannya, diam. Hinata mencoba untuk menenagkan dirinya.

Itachi akhirnya sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya pada Hinata. Tapi ia tetap tidak akan melepaskan dekapannya terhadap Hinata.

Hinata bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat Itachi yang menerpa tengkuknya, membuatnya merasakan sedikit geli.

Tetes demi tetess air hujan mengguyur keduanya yang tanpa pertahanan membuat mereka merasakan dinginnya air hujan yang menghantam tubuh mereka. Tapi rasa dingin itu perlahan menghilang digantikan rasa hangat tubuh mereka yang berdekapan.

Hinata hanya diam membiarkan Itachi memeluknya tanpa kata.

Sungguh, Hinata sangat bingung akan perasaannya, kenapa bisa ia hanya diam dalam pelukan pemuda ini. Kenapa ia malah menikmati setiap kehangatan yang diberikan oleh pemuda tersebut?

Air mata Hinata entah sudah yang kesekian kalinya kembali mengalir menganak sungai dipipinya, walaupin hujan deras, Itachi tahu kalau Hinata sekarang sedang menangis.

Itachi benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Hinatanya menangis lagi, tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Itachi sendiri tidak tau.

Dengan cepat Itachi membalikkan tubuh Hinata dan kembali memeluknya erat, menyandarkan tubuh Hinata yang rapuh didada bidangnya.

"Hiks… Hiks…Hiks…" Akhirnya pecah sudah isak tangis Hinata yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Kumohon Hinata, jangan pergi lagi…" Itachi berkata lirih sembari mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Itachi.

"Doushite? Hiks.. hiks…" Hinata sungguh tidak dapat menahan isak tangisnya, " Ke-Kenapa kau berkata begitu… Hiks a-Hiks apa maksudmu…"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, jauh sebelum kau mengenal Sasuke, Hinata Aishiteru…" Itachi semakin mendekapkan tubuhnya pada Hinata, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher gadis itu.

Hinata tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Itachi padanya, "Bohong, kau pasti berbohong padaku Itachi—"

"Aku tidak berbohong," Tegas Itachi

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, agar kau bisa percaya padaku?"

Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, ia Hanya bisa membalas dekapan Itachi dengan lembut.

'Maaf Itachi-San, aku masih mencintai Sasuke-Kun'

Tanpa mereka sadari enam pasang mata sedari tadi telah memperhatikan mereka di balkon utama Mansion Uchiha. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sepasang suami-istri Uchiha, Tou-San Hinata dan kedua pelayang pribadi Itachi.

Mikoto dan Shizune saling berpalukan melihat adegan yang tersaji didepan mata mereka, walaupun mereka tidak tau apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Itachi dan Hinata. Tapi mereka bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dialami keduanya.

Sedangkan ketiga pria yang lainnya, hanya memandang mereka penuh dengan tatapn yang sangat sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

A/N: Selesaaaaaaaaai

Hufh….

Makasih yang udah review chap 3 buat **sasuhina-caem** dan **Mamoka**

^-^ makasih yang masih mau juga membaca ini fic…

Salam…

Shiroi No Tsuki


	5. Chapter 5

Hujan yang lebat kini telah berlalu meninggalkan tetesan air yang terlihat seperti embun dipagi hari.

Setelah insiden yang dialami Hinata pagi tadi, akhirnya ia hanya diam mengurung dirinya didalam kamar.

Beberapa kali Hinata menghela napasnya untuk menyakinkan dirinya bahwa pilihannya adalah yang terbaik, yah sekarang Hinata bingung menentukan pilihan. Ia akan meyetujui pertunangan itu atau…

Lagi Hinata menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kenapa hal ini menjadi semakin rumit?

Lelah dengan pikirannya akhirnya ia merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur empuk yang berada dibawahnya, tangnnya mencoba meraba-raba kasur yang dilapisi seprei lembut itu.

Seketika tangannya berhenti meraba kasur ketika ia merasakan sesuatu berbentuk persegi panjang—sebuah handphone—

Hinata meraih ponsel tersebut dan memerhatikan siapa pemilik ponsel yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya ini.

Dengan ragu Hinata mulai mencoba menekan layar ponsel, seketika layar ponsel itu menyala 'tidak dikunci?' Batin Hinata makin penasaran.

Hinata mulai menekan ponsel tersebut dan tidak sengaja terlintas dibenaknya seseorang pemilik ponsel ini, "Ini milik Itachi-san…"

Tanpa ia sadari, Hinata telah membuka sebuah pesan yang tersimpan lama dalam ponsel tersebut. alisnya mengernyit ketika ia hendak membacanya.

.

_Tolong jaga hinataku!_

_Aku percayakan dia untukmu.._

_Ini permintaan terakhirku.._

.

Kini mata Almethys itu membelalak melihat pesan singkat yang tertera pada ponsel itu, disana tertera jelas nama pengirim dari pesan singkat tersebut—Sasuke—

Hinata melihat mencoba membacanya lagi untuk memastikan bahwa ini benar-benar pesan dari Sasuke, hingga akhirnya tanpa terasa air matanya merembes keluar tanpa ia sadari.

Sasuke mengirimkan pesan tersebut sesaat setelah mengalami kecelakaan dilihat dari waktu dan tanggal yang tertera pada layar.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," kini air mata Hinata benar-benar telah tumpah, ia mencoba menutup mulutnya sendiri agar isak tangisnya tidak terdengar, namun hal itu sia-sia semakin ia menutupinya semakin keluarlah isak tangis tersebut.

'Apa maksudnya? Apa maksud dari pesanmu ini Sasuke-kun?'.

.

.

.

.

.

**NARUTO©MASAHI KISHIMOTO**

**NIGHTMARE©SHIROI NO TSUKI**

**GENRE: ROMANCE/DRAMA**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO'S, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!, DLL**

**PAIRING: ITAHINA**

**~CHAPTER 4~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata melonggokkan kapalnya keluar kamar mencari seseorang yang mungkin bisa mengembalikan ponsela milik Itachi, matanya masih terlihat sangat jelas bahwa baru saja sehabis menangis, tapi hal itu dihiraukannya.

Dari arah koridor ia melihat shizune akan melintasi kamarnya, kebetulan sekali. "Shizune-san!" Panggil Hinata dengan suara seraknya.

Sizune yang merasa dipanggil oleh Nonanya segera menghampiri sang Nona, "Hai, Hinata-sama."

"Bo-boleh minta tolong?" Hinata menyodorkan sebuah ponsel yang berada digenggaman tangannya pada Shizune.

Shizune mengerti maksud dari Hinata, ia ingin sekali membantu Nona mudanya ini, tapi ini adalah urusan pribadi mereka—Itachi dan Hinata—jadi mungkin ia untuk kali ini tidak akan membantu Hinata walaupun hanya sekedar menyerahkan ponsel milik Itachi.

"Itachi-sama lebih senang jika anda yang menyerahkannya, Nona." Shizune tersenyum lembut pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan kedua tangannya ia turunkan kesisi tubuhnya. "Aku ti-tidak ingin ber-bertemu dengannya."

"Maaf Nona, tapi anda harus melihat keadaan Tuan… Dia samasekali tidak keluar kamar sejak tadi," shizune berkata sedikit khawatir pada keadaan Itachi.

Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Hinata menuruti perkataan Shizune, "B-Baiklah, A-Aku akan mengantarnya Se-Sendiri," Hinata segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan melewati Shizune yang membungkuk hormat padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok… Tok…Tok…

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar membuyarkan lamunan sang pemilik kamar—Itachi—beberapa kali suara ketukan itu berbunyi namun telah dihiraukannya. Sekarang ia ingin sendiri, hanya ingin sendiri. Tidak bisakah orang-orang disekitarnya mengerti? Itachi hanya membutuhkan satu orang disisinya sekarang—Hinata—hanya gadis itulah yang dia inginkan.

Tok… Tok…Tok…

Lagi, suara iu berbunyi namun terdengar lebih lemah dari suara sebelumnya. Itachi masih bergeming dalam kamar tidak merespon ketukan pintu tersebut.

"I-Itachi-san!" sontak Itachi menegakkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara lembut itu, milik Hinata.

"Bo-Boleh aku m-masuk?" lagi, suara gadis itu terdengar. Tapi Itachi masih bergeming dalam diamnya.

Hinata yang tidak mendapat respon sama sekali dari tadi, mencoba untuk memanggil sang pemilik kamar. "Itachi-san?"

Menghela napas, Itachi akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar milikknya, tangannya memutar kenop pintu danmembukanya sedikit kasar.

Hinata terkejut ketika pintu dihadapannya tiba-tiba terbuka secara tiba-tiba dan menampilkan sosok yang sejak tadi ia panggil. Yah Uchiha Itachi sekarang berada dihadapannya dengan wajah yang terlihat… Sedikit kusut. Rambut yang begitu saja ia gerai, pakaian kemeja yang berantakan dan kancing yang tidak dikancing pada tempatnya? Melihat pemandangan itu Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, rona merah jelas terlihat diwajah Ayunya.

"Ada apa?" ucap Itachi pada Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, tidak sadarkah ia bahwa yang membuat Hinata menjadi seperti itu adalah dirinya.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Hinata, Itachi akhirnya menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar dan dengan cepat menutup pintu kamar.

Hinata yang dilanda kegugupan luar biasa akhirnya menyerahkan ponsel milik Itachi padanya, "Mi-Milikmu 'kan?" tangan mungilnya menyodorkan ponsel tersebut tepat didepan wajah Itachi.

Itachi hanya mendengus dalam hati, "Apa kau hanya ingin menyerahkan ponsel itu?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Ti-Tidak, A-Aku mendengar I-Itachi-san tidak ma-mau keluar kamar j-jadi—"

"Hn?"

"Kata S-Shizune-san, ka-kalau aku yang me-menyerahkan ponsel ini padamu—"

"Kau tidak menghawatirkanku?" Itachi mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan Hinata dan dengan cepat mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan jarinya untuk melihat wajah manis Hinata yang gugup seperti ini.

"A-Ano… Eto… Gomen A-Aku…" Hinata hanya mampu mencari objek lain untuk dilihat agar mata Almethysnya tidak bertabrakan dengan mata Onyx milik Itachi.

Itachi sedikit menghela napas melihat tingkah gadis yang berada dihadapannya ini, "katakan! Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan!"

"Aku telah lancang membaca pesan yang ada diponselmu," Dengan satu tarikan napas, Hinata mengucapkannya tanpa gagap seperti kebiasaannya.

"Lalu?" Itachi sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya

"Go-Gomen, pesan Sa-Sasuke itu…" Hinata masih belum sanggup untuk menanyakan yang sedari tadi terus mengganjal pikirannya.

"Dia memintaku untuk menggantikan posisinya disisimu, Hinata." Ucap Itachi seraya memandang intens gadis yang berada dihadapannya ini.

Hinata hanya diam mencerna perkataan Itachi barusan, kedua bola mata Almethys miliknya bergerilya menatap objek apaun selain kedua bola mata Onyx milik Itachi, "Be-Begitu? A-apa karena itu ka-kau meminta Ayahku untuk me-melamarku?"

"Iie." Itachi lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh mungil dihadapannya, "Aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintaimu, bukan karena permintaan dari Sasuke." Lanjutnya berkata sedikit lirih.

Sontak mata Hinata menatap kedua bola mata Onyx dihadapannya, ia tidak percaya bahwa Itachi akan benar-benar mengatakan hal tersebut padanya. Hinata sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaannya terhadap Itachi, dan Hinata juga masih meragukan semua apa yang diucapkan Itachi padanya. Tapi untuk apa pemuda ini berbohong padanya, tidak ada keuntungan yang Itachi dapatkan jika ia berbohong 'kan?

Lalu kenapa Sasuke yang sangat menyayanginya 'pun mempercayai Itachi untuk dirinya, padahal Hinata sebelum-sebelumnya tidak pernah mengenal pemuda ini.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, Hinata?" sontak lamunan Hinata buyar ketika ucapan Itachi telah menginterupsinya

Itachi sediit terkikik geli melihat wajah Hinata yang sedikit terlihat bingung, "Ah, ya. Tentang tadi pagii…" Itachi kembali mengingat perkataan Hinata saat mereka berkumpul diruang makan.

.

"Kenapa? KE-KENAPA AKU Y-YANG MUSTI DITUNANGKAN? KE-KENAPA TIDAK Neji-Nii yang ditunangkan dengan Itachi-San?" Hinata berkata histeris sesaat kemudian berkata lirih walaupun masih terdengar oleh semua penghumi ruangan tersebut.

.

"tentang kata-katamu itu, kau ingin aku menikahi Neji?" lanjutnya setelah teringat perkataan Hinata pagi tadi.

Wajah Hinata memerah mengingat ia tanpa sadar telah mengatakan hal tersebut, "Go-Gomen—" Buru-buru ia membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya sembari memberi isyarat kepada Hinata untuk mengikutinya menuju balkon kamarnya.

Hinata mengikuti langkah Itachi dengan ragu, ia sangat malu tanpa sadar telah mengatakan hal tersebut. "A-Ano… I-Itachi-san? A-Apa kau ma-marah?" Dengan ragu Hinata mengucapkannya takut kalau Itachi akan marah padanya.

Itachi duduk dibangku yang terdapat dibalkon dan memandang Hinata dengan wajah dingin, Hinata yang dipandangi seperti itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat ujung pinggiran roknya.

"Menurutmu?" Ucap Itachi masih tetap memandang Hinata dingin.

Mendapat pernyataan Ambigu dari Itachi, Hinata malah semakin menundukkan kepalanya, "Be-Benar kau ma-marah!"

Itachi hanya diam tidak merespon perkataan Hinata. Ia hanya memandangi langit yang masih mendung.

Hening

Setelahnya tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya, hanya kesunyian yang menemani mereka.

Mungkin hanya ketenangan yang bisa membuat mereka memikirkan jalan apa yang akan ditempuh selanjutnya yang akan mereka jalani nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana sekolah Tokyo High sudah sangat sepi karena semua murid sudah meninggalkan sekolah tersebut, namun masih ada beberapa siswa yang sekarang masih menelusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi ini. Seperti halnya Haruno Sakura.

Beberapa kali ia menghubungi kekasihnya—Naruto—tapi pemuda itu tidak pernah mengangkat ponselnya, karena itulah ia sekarang melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah dimana mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama.

Memang akhir-akhir ini hubungan Sakura dan Naruto sedikit merenggang, hal tersebut dikarenakan kesalah pahaman yang ditimbulakan oleh Sakura sendiri, ia 'pun tidak tau kenapa. Yang jelas Sakura merasa sedikit cemburu pada salah satu sahabatnya—Hinata—entah perasaannya saja atau tidak, Naruto sepertinya lebih memperhatikan Hinata akhir-akhir ini. Seperti didalam kelas Naruto samasekali tidak memberikan perhatian padanya.

Bahkan bertegur sapa 'pun tidak. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk membicarakan masalah ini pada Naruto untuk menyelesaikan pertengkaran mereka, beberapa kali Sakura menghubungi ponsel Naruto, namun tidak pernah ada jawaban dari sang empunya ponsel. Dan karena itu lah ia sekarang telah berada didepan pintu atap sekolah untuk menemui Naruto, siapa tau kekasihnya itu berada disini.

Tangan mungilnya perlahan membuka pintu didepannya, hingga menimbulkan suara decitan kecil yang tidak begitu terdengar, setelah membukanya perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang menuju ujung dinding yang bersekat disamping pintu tersebut.

Sontak langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendapati seseorang yang telah dicarinya telah berada disana, seketika ia akan memanggil sang kekasih ketika Sakura menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak sendiri disana. Sekarang Naruto bersama Hinata dan sedang memeluknya penuh sayang.

Didepan matanya, Hinata dan Naruto sedang berpelukan. Dengan tubuh Hinata yang bergetar menandakan bahwa gadis itu sedang menangis dipelukan Naruto. Apa ini? Kenapa bisa begini? Sakura menemui Naruto ingin memperbaiki hubungannya yang sempat renggang, tapi kenapa yang sekarang dilihatnya adalah suatau kenyataan yang sangat pahit baginya.

Ia memang sadar bahwa Naruto pernah menyukai Hinata ketika Hinata belum menjadi milik Sasuke, saat itu Sakuralah yang selalu berada disisi Naruto dan pada akhirnya Naruto mengakui perasaannya pada Sakura.

Apakah yang Naruto katakan padanya waktu itu semua bohong, dengan suara yang bergetar menahan isak tangis ia berkata lirih. "Naruto-kun…!"

Siempunya nama yang dipanggil sontak menoleh pada sumber suara, tubuhnya sedikit menegang ketika melihat Sakura yang sebentar lagi akan menumpahkan mutiara bening miliknya.

"Sakura! Aku—" Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Sakura berlari dari hadapan mereka.

"Ti-Tidak Sakura!" Panggil Hnata yang mungkin akan sia-sia karena Sakura telah menuruni anak tangga.

Secepat kilat Naruto berlari berusaha mengejar Sakura, sebelum ia mendengar suara bedebam yang keras menghantam lantai dibawah sana.

Sontak keduanya—Hinata dan Naruto—dengan cepat menuruni tangga hingga mendapati Sakura yang telah terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dan jika Hinata tidak salah lihat, cairan berwana merah itu merembes keluar dari kepala Sakura.

"Sakura!" Naruto berteriak mencoba membangunkan Sakuranya yang sekarang telah berada dalam pelukannya, tangan kekarnaya menepuk-nepuk perlahan pipi Sakura agar gadis itu bangun namun hasilnya nihil.

Hinata dengan cepat berinisiatif menelpon ambulan untuk membawa Sakura kerumah sakit, air mata Hinata perlahan jatuh tanpa disadarinya. 'kumohon Kami-sama, jangan terjadi lagi' batinnya tidak ingin hal yang dialami Hinata akan terjadi pada Naruto juga. Lagi pula ini samua salahnya hingga menyebabkan Sakura telah salah paham pada Naruto.

Jika saja Hinata tidak bertemu Naruto saat itu dan jika saja ia tidak menangis dalam pelukan Naruto mungkin saja hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Sungguh Hinata akan menghukum dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu yang akan mengancam nyawa Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: yo Tsuki kembali lagi setelah beberapa minggu tidak apdet ni fic, masih adakah yang ingat sama fic ini?*puppy eyes*semoga saja tidak ada kesalahan tulis diatas soalnaya tsuki nulis kilat(?). yak masih adakah yang berkenan buat review?

Makasih yang sudah review chap sebelumnya buat **Mamoka **dan **Suzu Aizawa. **Hehe makasih udah mau tetep baca dan review!

Untuk terakhir silahkan RnR ya!

Salam…

Shiroi no Tsuki


	6. Chapter 6 Last Chapter

Dikoridor rumah sakit yang sedang ramai diisi pasien yang berkunjung maupun pembesuk yang sedang mengunjungi kerabat atau sahabat mereka, disinilah sekarang Hinata berada bersama Naruto dan Ino sahabatnya, juga Itachi yang baru saja datang karena telah diberi kabar oleh Naruto.

Mereka telah menunggu seorang dokter yang telah memeriksa Sakura diruang gawat darurat, Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya mondar-mandir ditmani oleh Naruto diserang perasaan khawatir yang luar biasa. Ia benar-benar menyalahkan dirinya sekarang ini, air matanya hamper tumpah kalau saja tidak ada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dikoridor tersebut.

Itachi sedikit menghela napasnya melihat tingkah Hinata yang sedari tadi tidak pernah diam dan juga Naruto yang terus mondar-mandir seperti Hinata. Ino yang juga memperhatikan mereka ikut menghela napas seperti Itachi. Ia sedikit melirik Itachi yang sepertinya sedari tadi telah diacuhkan oleh Hinata, batinnya meringis pilu melihat kesabaran Itachi terhadap Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" Panggil Ino dengan suara yang pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh seng empunya nama.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya ketika Ino memanggilnya, wajahnya mengkerut menandakan ia merespon panggilan Ino.

"Duduklah dengan tenang, kau hanya akan menyiksa dirimu jika kau tidak bisa tenang." Ino mencoba membujuk Hinata yang sepertinya akan tetap pada pendiriannya. Tapi sebelum ia memprotes ucapan Ino sepasang mat Onyx milik Itachi mengintimidasi Hinata hingga membuatnya menuruti perkataan Ino.

Melihat hal tersebut Ino sedikit mengembangkan senyumnya 'Itachi memang bisa diandalkan' batinnya. "Naruto! Kau juga duduklah, hal yang kau lakukan itu tidak akan membuat Sakura cepat sembuh!" Kini Ino mencoba membujuk Naruto agar lebih tenang.

Melihat tidak ada respon yang diberikan Naruto padanya, Ino kembali menghela napasnya lelah. Ia branjak berdiri dari duduknya dan mencoba menghampiri Naruto. Tangan lembut milik Ino menepuk pelan pundak Naruto, "Naruto!" Panggilnya lirih.

Naruto akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya kepada Ino, sungguh sekarang ia benar-benar menghawatirkan Sakura. Kalau saja ia tidak berbuat gegabah, semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi.

"Tenanglah! Sakura pasti akan baik-baik saja," Ino mencoba membujuk Naruto agar lebih tenang.

"Tapi Ino-chan—"

"Duduk!" Dengan cepat Ino membentak Naruto yang memang sangat keras kepala.

Dengan rasa frustasi akhirnya Naruto mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu kursi yang terdapat diruang tunggu.

Ino menghela napas lega akhirnya Naruto mendengarnya, ia 'pun mengikuti langkah Naruto untuk menduduki kursi yang telah dia tempati sejak tadi.

Tidak berapa lama setelah mereka kembali dalam suasana yang hening, terdengar suara pintu disamping mereka digeser—ruangan Sakura dirawat—sontak semua yang berada disana berdiri dan menghampiri dokter yang keluar dibalik pintu trsebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura!" Naruto dengan cepat menanyakan keadaan Sakura seraya mengguncangkan bahu sang dokter.

Dokter tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis mendapati kekhawatiran Naruto. "Sebaiknya andan ikut saya keruang saya…" Ucap sang dokter palan namun ada nada sedikit tegas dalam ucapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**NARUTO©MASAHI KISHIMOTO**

**NIGHTMARE©SHIROI NO TSUKI**

_GENRE: ROMANCE/DRAMA_

_WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO'S, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!, DLL_

_PAIRING: ITAHINA_

_._

.

.

.

.

Gadis yang sekarang terbaring lemah diatas kasur paien sedang memandang kosong kearah jendela disampingnya, kepalanya yang sekarang terbalut perban masih terasa sedikit berdenyut sakit. Gadis itu—Sakura—memandang hampa pemandangan yang berada pada layar jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan langit yang memerah jingga manandakan bahwa hari sudah menjelang malam.

Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca ketika kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, sakura memang tidak pernah menyangka bahwa nantinya akan terjadi juga hal yang selama ini ditakutinya. Yah Naruto akan kembali pada cinta pertamanya Hinata.

Setetes cairan bening meluncur hingga mengenai bantal yang ditidurinya, Sakura sangat takut jika setelah ini Naruto akan mengatkan perpisahan padanya.

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, tanpa Sakura sadari Naruto memasuki kamarnya diikuti dengan Hinata dan Ino dibelakangnya, "Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto membuat lamunan Sakura buyar seketika ketika Naruto menghampirinya dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut.

Sakura memberontak ketika pemuda pirang itu memeluknya dengan erat, "Lepas!" Bentaknya.

Sontak Naruto melepeskan pelukannya, Hinata terkejut mendengar pembentakan dari Sakura "sakura-chan…" Lirihnya.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini Naruto…" Sakura menatap tajam naruto dan beralih pada Hinata, "Dan… Hinata…" Lanjutnya.

Ino yang merasa ini bukan lah urusan yang menyangkut dirinya, perlahan ia menghela naoas dan kembali berlalu berbalik menuju pintu untuk keluar.

Perlahan Sakura bangkit duduk dari kasurnya, melihat keadaan Sakura yang sangat lemah Naruto berusaha untuk membantunya dan dengan seketika tangan itu ditepis lagi oleh Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, ini tidak se—"

"Aku tau Naruto!" Dengan cepat Sakura memotong ucapan Naruto, air matanya sekarang terlihat jelas oleh kedua pasang mata yang berbeda warna tersebut.

"Pergilah! Aku tau kau akhirnya akan kembali pada Hinata…" Ucap sakura lirih, ia sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa melihat keduanya.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto diam saja mencoba untuk menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya, "Sa-Sakura-chan, se-sebenarnya k-kau—"

"Aku tau Hinata! Kalian akan kembali bersama 'kan? Iya'kan?" sakura dengan cepat memotong ucapan Hinata, ia sangat takut jika mendengar hal yang sebenarnya yang akan dilontarkan Hinata padanya, ia takut pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa meraih orang yang dicintainya.

"Ti-Tidak, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu Sakura!" Hinata mulai sedikit terisak melihat keadaan sakura saat ini, hal ini memang salahnya semua memang salahnya. Hinata berlutut didepan ranjang Sakura hingga membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya, "Hinata-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Cepat Hinata menepis tangan naruto yang akan menyuruhnya untuk kembali berdiri. Melihat pemandangan tersebut rasa sakit didada Sakura semakin berambah bahkan sekarang melebihi rasa sakit yang dia rasakan dikepalanya.

"Go-Gomen…" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, "Kau boleh ma-marah padaku tapi jangan sa-salahkan Naruto-kun, ini semua sa-salahku." Tangan Hinata terkepal erat pada sisi tubuhnya.

"Kau sa-salah paham, ini se-semua tidak seperti yang kau lihat Sakura-chan…" Air mata Hinata menetes mengenai lantai dibawahnya, ia tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya ketika isak tangisnya mulai keluar.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya Hinata…" Sakura mencoba untuk menyela ucapan Hinata walupun air matanya dan isakannya tidak bisa ditahan.

Naruto ingin menyela ucapan Sakura namun hal itu diurungkannya ketika Hinata memegang ujung baju seragam sekolah Naruto, menandakan ia akan meneruskan penjelasannya.

"Se-Sebenarnya…" Tidak! Sakura sudah tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan Hinata yang nantinya akan menyakitinya, dengan cepat ia menggelangakan kepalanya agar Hinata tidak meneruskan penjelasannya.

"A-Aku yang pada saat itu benar-benar membutuhkan se-seorang yang menjadi penopangku melihat Naruto yang be-berada diatas atap, da-dan aku menghampirinya…" Hinata mengusap air mata yang masih saja setia keluar dari mata beningnya, "Sa-Saat itu aku mengeluarkan semua beban pikiranku padanaya dan ta-tanpa sadar aku me-meluk N-Naruto-kun…" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kepada Hinata dan memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Dan pada saat itu pula kau me-melihatnya, i-ini semua tentang I-Itachi-san…" Hinata mulai menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Sakura yang memandangnya dengan sedikit kerutan pada alisnya. "A-Aku menceritakan pe-pertunanganku dengan Itachi-san pa-pada Naruto-kun, ak-aku akan bertunangan Sa-Sakura-chan," mendengarnya sontak mata Sakura membelalak kaget.

"Kau t-tidak perlu khawatir Naruto a-akan meninggalkanmu…"

.

.

.

.

.

Ino barusaja keluar dari ruangan rawat Sakura, matanya memandang kearah pemuda yang sekarang duduk dengan gelisah. Langkahnya kemudian menghampiri Itachi—pemuda tersebut—

"Itachi-san!" Panggilnya, Itachi yang mendapat panggilan dari Ino menolehkan kepalanya kepada Ino yang berdiri disampingnya. "sepertinya ini akan rumit," lanjut Ino seraya menghela napasnya lelah. "Hinata mungkin memerlukan bantuanmu."

Itachi berdiri dari duduknya, "Hn, aku tahu." Jawabnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang rawat Sakura, kembali Ino menghela napasnya dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi. Jujur ia sedikit iri pada para sahabatnya yang sudah mempunyai kekasih, sedangkan dirinya? Ia selalu sendiri saat-saat masa sekolahnya, tanpa disadarinya ia berdoa dalam hatinya untuk mendapatkan kekasih seperti mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya dengan ucapanmu Hinata…" Sakura sedikit menatap tajam pada Hinata dan Naruto, ia tahu mungkin yang diucapkan Hinata hanyalah kebohongan.

Mungkin saja itu hanya sekedar untuk membujuk dirinya agar tidak lagi menghindari mereka berdua.

"Hinata benar!" Sontak semua yang berada diruangan tersebut mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok yang menginterupsi pembicaraan Sakura. Mata Emerald Sakura menatap pemuda yang telah menginterupsi pembicaraannya, " Itachi-Nii!" panggilnya kaget tidak menyadari kehadiran itachi yang sedari tadi telah mendengarkan perbincangan mereka.

"Hinata tidak berbohong," Lanjutnya menatap Sakura

Sakura hanya bungkam mencerna perkataan yang diucapkan Itachi, benarkah Hinata tidak berbohong padanya? Kembali ia menatap Hinata yang kini telah berdiri dibantu oleh Itachi yang sedang memeluknya. Kapan Hinata menjadi kekasih Itachi-nii? Dan kenapa Hinata tidak pernah bilang padanya?

"Kenapa tidak bilang?" Sakura bertanya pada Hinata, Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya dipelukan Itachi. "kenapa tidak bilang kalau kalian akan bertunangan? Jika kau bilang…" Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang akan keluar lagi, "Aku tidak akan salah paham, Hinata. Jika kau bialng, aku tidak akan marah padamu!" Sakura berusaha bangkit untuk menggapai Hinata.

Naruto yang melihat tindakan Sakura segera mencegahnya untuk beranjak dari kasur, "hentikan Sakura! Kau masih sakit."

Hinata sonak melapaskan pelukan Itachi padanya dan segera menghampiri Sakura yang berusaha untuk beranjank dari kasur, "Sa-Sakura-chan!"

"Hiks… Go-Gomen Hinata-chan…Hiks…" Sakura memeluk Hinata dengan erat berada tepat berada dihadapannya, Naruto yang melihat pemandangan tersebut tersenyum lega seraya menolehkan kepalanya kepada Itachi yang berada dibelakangnya, "Arigatou, Itachi-nii" Ucapnya tersenyum.

Itachi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali pada Naruto, kemudian fokus keduanya kembali pada kedua gadis yang sedang berpelaukan itu.

Hinata dan Sakura perlahan mengembangkan senyumnya sejurus kemudian terkikik geli membuat kedua pemuda yang sedang memperhatikan meraka bertatapan bingung, "Perembuan memang tidak bisa ditebak," Komentar Naruto pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah menjelang, kota Tokyo lagi-lagi diguyur hujan yang deras. Saat ini sepasang mata Emerald telah menatap pemandangan langit yang kini telah menurunkan hujannya terlihat tersenyum tulus, tidak seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Wajahnya yang menampakkan kesedihan.

Sakura masih tetap memandang langit itu hingga tanpa disadarinya sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang, sejenak keduanya terdiam merasakan perasaan hangat yang ditimbulkan dari palukan kekasihnya—Naruto—

"Sakura-chan…" lirih Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Hm? Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Sakura memegang perhelangan tangan naruto yang berada dipinggangnya.

"Iie…" Sakura hanya tsenyum menanggapi ucapan Naruto pada akhirnya, ia tahu Narutonya sekarang tidak akan meninggalkannya, sekarang ia sudah percaya pada kekasihnya ini tanpa dihantui rasa ketakutannya akan Naruto yang meninggalkannya.

Perlahan tubuhnya berbalih kearah Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya, memandangnya penuh sayang. Dan dengan pasti tubuh keduanya semakin merapat memperpendek jarak diantara mereka, kini yang terdengar hanyalah suara hujan yang melatar belakangi kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata dengan perlahan menapaki langkahnya menuju kamar yang ditempati Otou-sannya, setelah sampai didepan pintu yang telah ia tuju. Tangan mungilnya mengetuk perlahan daun pintu yang ada dihadapannya. Hingga mengeluarkan bunyi ketukan pintu yang khas.

Mendapat tidak ada jawaban dari kamar Tou-sannya, Hinata mencoba lagi mengetuk pintu tersebut, hingga akhirnya terdengar suara yang menyuruhnya masuk dari dalam kamar. Perlahan tangannya memutar kenop pintu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk, disana ia melihat Tou-sannya sedang duduk tenang diatas kursi yang berada dalam kamar itu sembari membaca sebuah buku yang sangat tebal yang Hinata sendiripun tidak tahu buku apa itu.

"Tou-san!" Panggil Hinata pelan seraya menghampiri Tou-sannya.

Hiashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang sedang dibacanya dan mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada putri keduanya ini. "Ada apa Hinata?" Hiashi mulai bertanya ketika Hinata sudah menduduki dirinya tepat disamping ayahnya.

"A-Ano… Bo-Bolah aku bertanya se-sesuatu?" Hinata dengan ragu menanyakan apa yang sejak tadi telah dipikirkannya, ia pun merasa gugup ketika akan menanyakan hal tersebut. tapi karena rasa penasaran yang terus mengganggu pikirannya, akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri keruang ayahnya untuk menanyakan perihal hal tersebut.

Hiashi mengembangkan senyum tipisnya pada Hinata sembari membalai kepala Hinata dengan lembut, "Tentu, Hime?"

Sedikit malu, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "I-Ini tentang Itachi-san—"

Hiashi hanya diam mendengarkan penuturan putrinya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ba-Bagaimana Itachi-san dan A-Aku bisa di-dijodohkan?" Ucap Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya yang dihiasi sengan rona merah tipis dipipinya, melihat tingkah putrinya itu Hiashi tidak bisa menahan senyumannya kepada Hinata. Pria paruh baya itu berpikir sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hinata.

"Sebenarnya kalian tidak dijodohkan, Hime," Hiashi memandang putrinya yang kini tersentak kaget, lalu kenapa ia akan ditunangkan pada Itachi?

"Itachilah yang memohon kepada Tou-san untuk melamarmu…"

Mata almethys milik Hinata memancarkan keterkejutan akan hal itu, bagaimana mungkin Itachi yang melamarnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa Itachi melamarnya hanya karena pesan yang dituliskan Sasuke padanya. Mengingat hal itu ada perasaan yang menggigit sakit dihatinya.

Mendapat tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata akhirnya Hiashi melanjutkan ucapannya, "kau tahu Hime, sebenarnya Tou-san tidak ingin menerima lamaran Itachi."

Wajah Hinata kini dirundung rasa penasaan yang berat. "La-Lalu kenapa sekarang… uh…" ucapan Hinata terpotong karena ia tidak sanggup mengatakan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan, ia terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

Hiashi kembali melanjutkan ucapannya yang terpotong. "Memang pada awalnya Tou-san ingin menolak lamarannya. Tapi, setelah melihat keseriusan pada pemuda itu akhirnya Tou-san menerima lamaran itu, karena Tou-san yakin. Kau' pun akan sependapat dengan Tou-san. Benarkan Hime?"

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya kembali setelah mendapat pertanyaan dari ayahnya, ia sangat malu denagn jawabannya sendiri. "Sebaiknya kau aselesaikan masalahmu dangan Itachi-kun!"

Hiashi berdiri dari duduknya yang diiringi oleh Hinata, sosntak Hinata memeluk Tou-sannya dengan erat sembari menganggukkan kepalanya kuat. "Ha'i!"

.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah hampir semakin larut, setelah acara makan malam bersama keluarga yang telah selesai. Kini Itachi dan HInata sedang berdiri di balkon utama mansion Uchiha. Tidak ada yang memulai pembucaraan dari keduanya, mereka sama-sama diam meresapi pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh alam yang cerah malam ini.

Merasa sedikit prustasi akan keheningan itu, akhirnya Itachi mendesah keras hingga membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Mata almethys itu melirik sekilas pada Itachi kemudian kembali menatap suguhan pemandangan langit yang sempat terabaikan untuk sesaat.

Merasa ada hal yang aneh, pemilik mata almethys itu kini kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada pemuda yang berada disampingnya, sedikit mengerutkan alis, Hinata merasa bingung melihat Itachi tersenyum kearahnya dan terdengar kikikan halus yang terlontar dari bibir tipis tersebut.

"Ada yang lucu Itachi-san?" Sungguh Hinata tidak suka jika dirinya ditertawakan oleh Itachi tanpa sebab.

Pemuda itu menghentikan kikikannya namun senyuman yang jarang ditunjukkannya itu masih tersungging dibibirnya. "Tidak, aku hanya berpikir…"

Berpikir? Apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda ini hingga membuat pemuda dingin ini mengeluarkan kikikan yang aneh menurut Hinata.

"Berpikir?" Itachi mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

"Ah… tidak, mungkin sedang mengingat sesuatu—" Itachi memandang Hinata lekat, pandangan Itachi itu memnbuat Hinata menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah, untuk menghilangkan perasaan tersebut akhirnya Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke objek lain. Apapun itu asalkan jangan mata onyx milik Itachi.

"A-Apa?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

"Kejadian dirumah sakit tadi sore, " ucap Itachi sembari merapatkan tubuhnya Hinata.

Sungguh Hinata sedikit merasa risih akan kedekatan ia dan Itachi, selama ini yang selalu dekat dengannya hanyalah segelintir orang-orang yang dianggapnya orang terdekat. Tanpa terkecuali orang seperti Itachi, memang mereka dikatakan dekat. Tapi Hinata sendiri pun tidak tahu kenapa ia selalu merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan kedekatan dirinya dengan Itachi.

Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian dirumah sakit saat terjadi kesalahpahaman antara Naruto dan Sakura. Dan tanpa diperintah oleh otaknya, wajah Hinata memerah mengingat kejadian yang mungkin dimaksud oleh Itachi.

"A-Aku lu-lupa—" Suara Hinata kini sangat kecil bahkan jika Itachi tidak berada sedekat ini dengan Hinata ia pasti tidak akan mendengar ucapan Hinata. Pemuda itu semakin merapatkan tubunya pada tubuh mungil Hinata, bahkan sekarang lengan kekar itu melingkari bahu Hinata.

"Kau bohong, Hinata-chan…" Ucapnya tidak mempercayai peerkataan Hinata, ia sangat yakin kalau Hinata berbohong padanya. Mengingat sekarang rona wajah Hinata semakin memerah ketika ia mengatakan hal tersebut. "Aku senang, kau akhirnya menerima lamaranku."

Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya, "Kapan A-AKu me-menerimanya? Aku ti-tidak bilang apapun—"

"Dengan menanggapku sebagai tunanganmu itu sudah cukup." Itachi menjawab dengan tegas pertannyaan dari Hinata sehinnga Hinata tidak bisa memberikan alasan apapun lagi.

Rona merah itu tidak bisa lagi disembunyikannya, Hinata memandang Itachi tidak percaya. Keduanya saling bertatapan lekat hingga Hinata tidak menyadari kalau wajah Itachi semakin mendekat padanya. Hinata terlalu terfokus akan bola mata onyx milik Itachi, sampai pada akhirnya bibir tipis milk pemuda itu menyentuh lembut bibir HInata.

Untuk pertama kalinya, HInata benar-benar membiarkan Itachi menyentuhnya tanpa mengingat Sasuke. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, Hinata membalas ciuman Itachi yang lembut.

Tangan kokoh Itachi semakin memperrdalam pelukannya pada Hinata ketika gadis itu mulai mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Itachi, akhirnya dia yakin mungkin sekarang dia bisa membuat perasaan Hinata berubah terhadapnya,

Mungkin setelah ini tidak ada lagi air mata akan kehilangan Sasuke, tidak ada lagi mimpi buruk yang hampir setiap malam selalu ada untuk menghantuii rasa bersalah HInata pada Sasuke.

Dan malam ini umtuk kesekian kalinya, HInata memimpikan Sasuke dan melihat pemuda itu tersenyum tulus padanya. Senyum yang selama ini selalu terlihat samar dalam mimpi itu, kini berubah dengan jelas di mata almethys HInata. bibir tipis Sasuke dengan jelas mengucapkan kata 'Arigatou' yang ditujukan padanya, apakah ini maksud dari yang Sasuke inginkan padanya? Sekarang Hinata mengerti bahwa Sasuke memercayakan dirinya pada Itachi. Mempercayainya untuk bisa bersanding dengan Itachi tanpa membebani Itachi akan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Dedaunan momiji yang berwarna merah kekuningan berjatuhan disekitar komplek pemakaman Uchiha, disana berdiri seorang gadis yang sedikit menggigil kedinginan akibat angin musim gugur yang baru saja menerpanya. Hingga membuat rambut panjang milik gadis itu ikut berkibar diiringi daun momiji yang berada disekitarnya.

Hinata—gadis itu—sekarang mungkin bukanlah seorang gadis yang dulu akan menangis jika dia berada dihadapan gundukan makam Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang dia adalah seorang wanita dewasa yang telah benar-benar merelakan Sasuke pergi dari sisinya. Dan akan melangkah mas depan bersama seseorang yang sekarang telah berada disisinya.

Ia kesini memang berniat untuk mengunjungi makam Sasuke, tapi ia bukanlah ingin memperingati hari Sasuke pergi disetiap tahunnya. Hinata kesini untuk memberi kabar untuk Sasukenya, bahwa mulai dari malam ini ia akan dimiliki oleh kakanya Sasuke seutuhmya.

Yah tepat malam ini ia akan menikah dengan Uchiha Itachi. Ia akan menjadi seutuhnya milik Itachi, tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya dulu. Ketika Hinata masih bersama Sasuke, ia memimpikan akan menjadi milik Sasuke selamanya, namun nyatanya takdir Hinata berkata lain, bukan?

Gadis itu meletakkan rangkaina bunga lavender yang disukai Sasuke diatas gundukan tersebut, matanya terpejam sembari menagkupkan kedua tangannya untuk member doa kepada Sasuke.

Selesai dengan aktivitasnya, Hinata menjongkokkan tubuhnya. Bibirnya tersenyum tulus, senyum kebahagiaan, "Sasuke!" Hinata memanggil nama Sasuke tidak dengan nada yang bergetar yang dulu pernah ia ucapkan. Tapi dengan nada bahagia yang ia miliki.

"Sesuai pasanmu, Itachi telah menjagaku dengan baik. Ia telah menepati janjimu untuk mempercayainya, Sasuke-kun."

"Dan kau tahu? Malam ini adalah malam pesta pernikahan kami, apa kau senang?" lanjut Hinata, ia mengelus pelan batu nisan Sasuke, "sudah waktunya aku pulang, Itachi-kun akan menghawatirkanku jika aku pulang terlalu sore," kembali Hinata tesenyum pada makam Sasuke.

Beberapa tahun memang sudah berlalu, tapi perasaan Hinata pada Sasuke memang belum Hilang. Tapi ia sudah bisa merelakan Sasuke kesisi-nya dan menerima Itachi.

Sudah cukup Hinata berada dalam kesedihan yang larut, kini waktunya ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang memang telah ia miliki.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta penikahan yang diadakan di mansion uchiha begitu ramai dengan para tamu undangan yang memeriahkannya, walaupun acara resepsi sudah selesai dilakukan kedua mempelai beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi para undangan masih enggan untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing hanya untuk memberi ucapan selamat pada Itachi dan HInata.

Hinata yang mengenakan gaun pengantin putih yang sedikit menjuntai ke bawah kakinya sangat serasi jika disandingkan oleh Itachi yang memakai tuxedo berwarna putih, yah sesuai dengan tema yang mereka rencanakan. Mereka memakai pakaian warna putih sesuai dengan tema musim gugur kali ini dan dengan dekorasi ruangan mansion yang berwarna sama seperti gaun yang dikenakan Hinata, ditambah bunga-bunga mawar putih juga bunga lavender menghiasi sudut ruangan.

Setelah lelah akibat para tamu yang begitu banyak menghampiri mereka berdua, Itachi dan Hinata sekarang duduk disudut ruangan yang tidak begitu ramai sekedar melapas penat yang mereka lakukan selama berjam-jam yaitu menerima ucapan selamat dari para tamu.

"Kau lelah, Hinata?" Kata Itachi mengelus pipi HInata.

Hinata hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia sekarang benar-benar lelah.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Teriakan itu mengagetkan kedaua pasang pengantin baru itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara dari Ino.

"Ino-chan, kau mengagetkan ku!" Hinata sedikit merutuki Ino yang memang selalu mengagetkannya.

Disebelah Ino Hinata melihat seorang pemuda yang memang tidak asing bagi Hinata, pemuda itu Sai sepupu dari Itachi. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tahu kalau Ino mengenal pemuda itu?

"Hai, Hyuuga," Sapa Sai pada Hinata, Itachi mendelik tajam pada Sai ketika pemuda itu mengucapkan marga Hinata, "Uchiha!" tegas Itachi pada Sai.

"Oh, maaf. Uchiha~" Dengan sedikit mempermainkan kata-katanya ia sengaja memncing kemarahan Itachi yang tidak suka Hinatanya disebut sebagai Hyuuga lagi, kini Hinata sudah menjadi miliknya. Uchiha Itachi.

Ino menyikut perut Sai sembari menginjak kaki tak berdosa milik Sai hingga membuat sang empunya meringis sakit. "Ino~" Ucapnya memelas.

Melihat tingkah mereka berdua Hinata akhirnya menyimpulakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mereka, "Apa kalian pacaran?" Ucap Hinata penasaran setengah mati. Bahkan ia berjalan mendekati Ino dengan susah payah karena gaun pengantinnya yang panjang itu.

Ino hanya memerah padam akan pernyataan Hinata, "Ti-Tidak, i-ini—"

"Kami memang pacaran!" ucapan Ino terpotong ketika Sai menginterupsinya.

Ino hanya tersenyum canggung pada Hinata. "Benarkah?" Kini Itachi yang menimpali.

"Kami tidak pacaran!" Sergah Ino cepat. "Sejak kapan?" Lanjutnya.

"Mulai sekarang, kita pacaran Ino…" mendengar pernyataan itu Ino hanya melongo ditempat, tidak dapat mengucapkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya. Bibirnya hanya mangap-mangap ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia ucapkan.

Hinata merona, sunngguh hal itu membuatnya juga menjadi malu, terang saja bagaimana tidak, secara tidak langsung Sai mengyatakan cintanya pada Ino 'kan?

Dan Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku sepupunya itu, tapi ada sedikit rasa cemburu padanya ketika melihat Hinata merona akibat adegan didepannya. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Hinata dan memalingkan wajah Hinata padanya. "Jangan dilihat!" Ucapnya bermaksud melindungi Hinata dari adegan Sai-Ino yang sedang kasmaran.

"Hei, sepertinya kami tertinggal kabar yang baru!" lagi-lagi kegiatan mereka diinterupsi oleh kedua sahabat HInata yang lain Naruto dan Sakura.

Kali ini Itachi menghela napas prustasi, sebenarnya sedari tadi ia ingin sekali mengajak Hinata kekamarnya dan berlalu dari tempat yang semakin larut semakin sepi ini. Tapi nyatanya saat ia kan menarik Hinata lagi-lagi sahabat Hinata menggenggunya.

"Naruto… Sakura-chan…" Sapa Hinata melambaikan tangannya.

"Yo, Hinata!" Ucap Naruto dengan antusias." Pesta kalian meriah ya! Aku jadi iri…" Lanjutnya sembari melihat sekeliling ruangan yang luas itu dengan mata yang berbinar.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menahan tawanya, "Bukankah kalian juga akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan? Pasti akan lebih meriah lagi." Komentar Hinata

Sakura hanya tersenyum malu pada Hinata, jari manisnya memang tersemat cincin pertunangan mereka. Yang sebentar lagi mereka juga akan merayakan pesta pernikahan saat musim dingin.

Sedang Naruto, dia hanya nyengir mendapat perkataan Hinata yang memang benar itu.

"Selamat Hinata-chan!" Ucap Sakura memeluk Hinata.

Hinata membalas pelukan itu dan mengganguk berterimakasih atas ucapan selamatnya.

Tidak ketinggalan Ino pun juga melakuakn hal yang sama pada Hinata.

"Baiklah! Hinata-chan, selamat bersenag-senang dengan suamimu" Ucapan Ino membuat Itachi sedikit menyeringai, ia sudah berpikir sedari tadi apa yang akan dilakukannya pada hInata malam ini. Sedang Hinata kembali wajahnya merona akan ucapan Sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kami pamit dulu" Sambung Sakura mengerling pada Itachi seraya menarik tangan Naruto menjauh dari pasangan pengantin baru itu,

Tidak ketinggalan, Ino juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Sai.

"Hei, Sakura-chan! Akukan masih ingin berbicara dengan Itachi-nii" Protes Naruto pada Sakura ketika ia menarik lengan Naruto.

"ck! Kau tidak lihat? Bagaimana wajah Itachi-nii saat kita menemui mereka?" Bisik Sakura pelan pada Naruto.

Naruto kembali menengok kearah Itachi, "Dia menyeringai…" Gumam Naruto.

"Kau mengertikan Naruto!" Naruto hanya manggut-manggut paham.

Sedangkan Ino wajahnya sedari tadi bertambah merah ketika ia menarik Sai, pemuda tersebut malah menampik lengannya dan memeluk pundak gadis itu mesra.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin istirahat, Hinata?" Itachi mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda pada HInata.

Hinata hanya menggangguk pada Itachi sambil memasang wajah memalasnya pada pemuda itu, "Baiklah, kita kekamar," Ucap Itachi menyeringai senang yang tentu saja tidak dikitahui oleh Hinata.

Setelah mereka menaiki anak tangga terakhir Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya pada HInata, "Sepertinya malam ini kau tidak bisa istirahat, HInata. karena kau akan lebih kelelahan setelah ini." Ucapnya menghembuskan napas hangat miliknya tepat ditelinga Hinata.

Hinata yang masih belum mengerti akan ucapan Itachi hanya mengerutkan kening. "A-Apa maksudmu—" Lagi, ucapan Hinata terpotong ketika pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan membawanya kedalam kamar pengantin mereka. Dengan cepat Itachi meletakkan sebuah papan tanda didepan kamar mereka agar kegiatan yang akan Itachi lakukan tidak diganggu oleh siapapun.

.

.

.

Jauh ditempat bersebrangan yang memperhatikan mereka sejak naik tangga, Neji. Kakak dari Hinata itu hanya bisa mengurut dadanya karena imutou tercintanya sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Kini ia tidak bisa lagi mengganggu Itachi yang akan melakukan apapun pada HInata. dan disamping Neji terlihat orang tua dari keduanya hanya tersenyum penuh arti ketika Itachi mengengkat tubuh Hinata. "Anak muda sekarang memang tidak sabaran, ya!" komentar Mikoto sedikit terkikik palan yang disambut dengan senyuman Fugaku dan Hiashi.

Akhirnya mereka akan segera mendapatkan cucu dan Neji akan mendapat keponakan yang baru.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Akhrnya bisa namatin ni fic, bagi yang meriview chap sebelumnya Tsuki ucapin terimakasih banyak ^^ dan juga yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini. Arigatou….

Salam…

Shiroi ni Tsuki


End file.
